I was waiting for you, Remie
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Terceira e última fic da "saga". Remus e Andy, dessa vez. O que eles estavam fazendo enquanto as outras histórias aconteciam?
1. Long life for those who dare

Essa fic tá prometida faz o quê? Uns seis meses?

Ela é para a Just. Porque ela merece uma fic que é pra ela. E _só pra ela_. E ela merece que seja a última da saga que começou por causa dela. Espero, mesmo, que vc goste, Jay. D

* * *

**_I was waiting for you, Remie_**

**Capítulo 1 - Long Life for those who dare**

E eu nem sei em que hora dizer

Me dá um medo (que medo)

É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo

Te ganhar ou perder sem engano

É eu preciso dizer que eu te amo

Tanto

**Cazuza - Preciso dizer que te amo**

Andava pelos corredores quase vazios do castelo, sem um rumo definido. Apenas conseguia pensar que sentiria _muita_ saudade dali: oúnico lugar do mundo em que encontrara felicidade e, acima de tudo, aceitação.

Um de seus melhores amigos costumava dizer que ele exagerava demais sobre seus problemas, mas o rapaz não sabia se devia concordar com ele. Devendo ou não, aquela seria a última chance que teria de ver o sol se pôr através das vidraças das janelas do terceiro andar. E também era a última chance de ir atrás _dela_.

Decidiu passear pela ala oeste do castelo, onde poderia ver o fim do pôr-do-sol, enquanto decidia o que iria fazer naquela noite.

Era a noite da Despedida do sétimo ano. Ao contrário de seus amigos, ele havia desembolsado a "módica" quantia de um galeão pelo convite, mas não sabia se ia ou não. Se fosse, correria o risco de não encontrá-la. Mas e se ela fosse e ele não? Teria que apostar todas as suas fichas em uma opção. Mas qual delas?

Virou numa esquina, para ir sentar-se perto de uma das grandes janelas da frente do castelo. Foi quando a viu, sentada de costas para o céu, lendo um livro. Ele era um lobo de sorte, tinha que admitir.

Enquanto se aproximava, receoso, notou que ela vestia o uniforme da escola, o que fazia a decisão de sentar-se no chão algo bastante ousado para aquela garota certinha que ele via ali. Ela usavaos longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo tão perfeito que fazia com que ele se lembrasse das menininhas que via passar diante da sua janela, quando morava ao lado de uma escola mugglebastante elitista.

- Posso sentar aqui, srta. Black?

Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele, parecendo pronta para mandar quem quer que fosse sumir de seu caminho. Mas, ao vê-lo, pareceu mudar de idéia.

- Já mandei me chamar de Andromeda, Remus - seu tom de voz era mais amigável do que o normal, mas ela não sorria. Parecia meio incomodada por vê-lo. - Pode sentar.

Ele o fez e ficou contemplando-a, com contido interesse. Não sabia o que dizer, agora que conseguira ter a chance estar a sós com ela num lugar vazio.

- Por que você não está se arrumando? - foi preciso que ele reunisse toda a sua coragem para fazer essa simples pergunta. Sirius _estava_ certo: ele era mesmo tímido _demais_.

- Porque eu não vou a essa festa boba.

- Mas é uma tradição!

- Encher a cara, participar de uma orgia e sair de lá grávida e com sei lá quais doenças? - arqueou uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente. - Grande tradição - completou, com ar de desdém. - Mas não me apetece. Além do mais, vai ter mestiços e mudbloods demais lá.

- Têm na escola inteira.

Ela não disse nada. Fechou, finalmente, o livro e o fitou.

- Eu não me forço a conviver com eles sem um bom motivo.

- Bom, e o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. Só sei que não vou. E os _seus_ planos? Quais são?

Remus corou ligeiramente. Não podia dizer que ir à festa estava em seus planos. Não depois daquele discurso.

- Não sei. Eu até tenho um convite, mas acho que não vou.

- E pretende fazer o quê, então? Dormir?

- De jeito nenhum! - respondeu, rindo do ar irônico dela.

- Que bom - ela abriu um sorriso. - Eu não vou ser a única idiota fazendo nada no Castelo.

Remus não disse nada. Estava muito dividido entre ser tímido e correr atrás do que queria. Quando ela levantou do chão, ele acabou por se decidir e, levantando-se num pulo, sugeriu:

- A gente podiafazer nada juntos. O que você acha?

Ela o encarou. Seus olhos tinham um brilho cruel, ao mesmo tempo emque seus lábios exibiam um sorriso doce. Ela era paradoxal. E era exatamente por isso que o atraía tanto.

- Eu posso _pensar_ em encontrar você na sala de Poções, às oito horas. Esperarei você até oito e cinco e irei embora. Acordo?

- Sim - ele respondeu, sem hesitar. - Prometo que não vamos encher a cara e que não vou acabar engravidando você.

Ela riu, dizendo a ele que tinha que ir se arrumar e decidir se iria ou não. Afastou-se lentamente, ciente de que ele a observava.

xxxx

Subiu, de dois em dois, os degraus que levavam ao dormitório masculino dos Gryffindor, ansiando por encontrar Sirius, para contar-lhe o que acabara de ocorrer. Abriu a porta do quarto. E a cena que viu o deixou, no mínimo, surpreso: _Lily_ estava lá. Na cama de Sirius. Sendo _beijada_ por Sirius.

- Você está maluco, Padfoot? - perguntou, pausadamente, recusando-se a acreditar no que via. - Solta ela! - ordenou, parecendo estar falando com um cachorrinho mal-comportado. - Já pensou o que aconteceria se fosse o Prongs quem entrasse aqui?

Os dois se afastaram. Sirius respirou fundo, os olhos fechados. Parecia genuinamente irritado com aquela interrupção fora de hora. Remus sabia que, se o amigo estivesse sob a forma canina, já teria sido dolorosamente mordido.

- Onde é que o Prongs está, afinal de contas? - o Black gritou. - Que moral ele tem pra reclamar que a namorada dele está beijando outro cara? Porque nós três sabemos o que ele está fazendo. E é _bem mais_ que isso.

Remus sabia que Sirius estava certo, mas isso não fazia seus _atos_ estarem certos.

- Só que ele não está com uma das melhores amigas da Lily.

- Quem garante? Ele pode estar com _qualquer uma_!

- Padfoot, por Merlin, eu não vou discutir isso com você agora.

- E por que não, Moony? - Lily perguntou, levantando-se da cama. - Por que você não vai discutir isso?

- Porque eu acho que você não tem que ser envolvida nisso.

- Lamento informar, _Remus_, mas eu estou envolvida nisso até a raiz dos cabelos - a frieza dela o incomodou. Remus às vezes sentia saudade de quando ela e James não namoravam, quando eles dois eram grandes amigos e ela não agiria dessa forma. Mas ela tinha entrado para os Marauders. E isso mudou tudo. - Com licença - ela saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

- Por que você tinha que aparecer, Moony?

- Se eu não aparecesse, você ia fazer uma grande burrice. E eu tenho _certeza_ de que o Prongs não ia gostar nada de entrar aqui amanhã e ver a namorada dele dormindo com você.

- Ele tá com a Cissy, Moony!

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Ela já tinha deixado bem claro que queria ele, quando eu ainda morava lá. A Cissy estava só esperando ele desistir da Lil. Só que isso nunca aconteceu. A Despedida era a última chance _dela_.

- Mas onde?

- Hogsmeade. Ele sabe como chegar lá - Sirius socou um travesseiro, refletindo também a frustração de Remus. O Lupin sabia muito bem que "Hogsmeade" provavelmente significava o hotel aondeele gostaria de levar Andromeda. Mas, se havia alguma chance de encontrar com James e Narcissa, ele preferia não correr esse risco. - Eu tava quase conseguindo fazer a Lily esquecer isso... - desabafou. - Mas aí você chegou e interrompeu tudo!

- O que eu vi foi você _beijando_ ela.

- Eu perdi a cabeça. E tenho certeza de que você perderia também. Moony, por favor, não fala nada disso pro Prongs. Tudo o que eu não quero agora é brigar com ele.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot. Mas você vai me jurar que isso não vai mais acontecer.

- Eu juro. Não vou deixar que nada disso aconteça de novo.

Sirius saiu do quarto, parecendo um pouco menos irritado. Remus se aproximou do espelho. Ainda faltava pouco mais de uma hora para as oito.

Abriu o armário, pegou uma muda de roupas e foi tomar um banho, para se arrumar. Com a água caindo em seus ombros, começou a refletir. O que ela poderia planejar para aquela noite?

Sirius provavelmente diria que, visto que ela era uma Black e tinha marcado o encontro nas masmorras, os planos dela provavelmente envolveriam "parafina quente, algemas, chicotes estalando esporadicamente e saltos altos". Remus decididamente esperava que esses _não _fossem os planos.

Fechou a água, sentindo a apreensão aumentar. Ela agora se mesclava à ansiedade, ao nervosismo e, claro, ao medo de Andromeda não aparecer.

Vestiu-se e, por via das dúvidas, guardou o convite no bolso da calça jeans. Passou o pente pelos cabelos e borrifou um pouco de seu perfume preferido. Sabia que podia se arrumar mais, ficar melhor. Mas não ia perder seu tempo. Era um cara bonito, isso todas lhe diziam. E não precisava de perfeição.

Saiu do dormitório, com destino ao Salão Principal. Ia tentar comer alguma coisa antes de descer para a sala de Poções.

Esperou dar dez para as oito e levantou da mesa, na qualvários alunos jantavam. Remus se sentia inexplicavelmente feliz por estar no sétimo ano. "A escola acabou", pensou, quando se dirigiu às escadas que levava às masmorras.

Entrou na sala, onde ela já o esperava, sentada displicentemente sobre a mesa.

- Boa noite, Remus - o cumprimentou, com um imenso sorriso, descendo da mesa num pulo. - Para onde vamos?

- Como assim, "para onde vamos"? Você não me fez vir até aqui só para irmos para outro lugar, não é mesmo?

- Claro que fiz! - ela sorriu, se dirigindo à porta. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor e a fechou. - Eu precisava confirmar que você não tinha planos de transformar nosso "fazer nada" num "let's make love" coletivo - outro sorriso oblíquo. - Se bem que eu não sei se recusaria os Marauders... - voltou a se sentar na mesa. - Pode chegar perto, Rem. Eu não mordo.

Ele se sentiu tentado a dizer que _ele_ mordia, mas preferiu ficar quieto e se aproximar. Ou talvez ele simplesmente não soubesse o que dizer: ser chamado pelo apelido por alguém que ele não via fora das reuniões dos monitores era algo raro. Ainda mais se esse alguém fosse seu objeto de desejo. Ainda mais se esse objeto de desejo fosse uma das três belas e malditas irmãs Black.

- Alguma sugestão de destino, Andromeda?

- Não sei... Se você fosse um partido aceitável, eu te levava para a casa, como a Bella faz com o Sirius. Eu podia também ir com você para o hotel, mas sei que é lá que a Cissy está com o James.

- Ouvindo você falar assim, eu vou achar que _você_ quer transformar nosso "fazer nada" em "let's make love" - ele articulou, com muito esforço. Ela sorriu.

- E você não quer? - ela perguntou, num tom de voz um pouco mais sensual, que fez os pêlos dele se arrepiarem.

- Se você quiser - ele deu de ombros, tentando fazer parecer que não ligava para algo tão _bobo_.

- Isso não me parece o tipo de coisa que um _marauder_ diria diante de uma pergunta dessas - ela replicou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Remus suspirou, sabendo que faltava pouco para perder o controle.

Diante da falta de resposta, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um certo ar de triunfo. Desceu da mesa e se dirigiu à porta.

- Se você não está interessado, eu não vou perder meu tempo.

Remus pulou da mesa e alcançou a garota antes que ela pudesse chegar à porta. Puxou-a pelo braço para si, com violência, fazendo-a sufocar um gemido de protesto quando os lábios se encontraram.

- Eu _estou_ interessado - respondeu, afastando-se dela. Andromeda tinha em seus olhos um brilho irritado, mas sorria com satisfação. Era isso que esperava dele: uma atitude. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenho os _meus_ caprichos.

- E tem? - ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. - Quais, por exemplo?

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum - ele respondeu, imediatamente. Não que _quisesse _ficar ali, sabia que era um dos lugares mais arriscados da escola, mas não queria correr o risco de vê-la escapar por entre seus dedos.

- Você pretende ficar _aqui_? - ela olhou ao seu redor, pensando que aquele não era o melhor lugar do mundo para o que quer que fosse acontecer.

- Não foi você que marcou? - o tom irônico fez o próprio Remus se lembrar de Sirius. - _Eu _marcaria no lugar onde eu quisesse ficar até o fim - puxou o rosto dela para perto. Os narizes se roçaram e ela balançou lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num movimento quase infantil. Era estranho notar que o mesmo homem que, pouco antes, havia sido tão violento e voluptuoso, naquele momento se mostrava capaz de ser terno e quase ingênuo. E, então, com os olhos dourados ainda presos aos castanhos, ele a beijou.

Andromeda sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés, demorandouma eternidade para entender que ele a carregava no colo até a mesa.

Ele a sentou no tampo de madeira, envolvendo a própria cintura com as pernas da morena, enquanto beijava seus ombros. Subiu as mãos sob o tecido fino da camisa que ela vestia, acariciando a barriga delade um jeito um tanto quanto indeciso, sem saber se as subia ou descia. Por fim, escolheu subi-las, por fora da roupa, até o ponto mais baixo do decote em V e, sem a menor piedade, rasgar o tecido, revelando-lhe o sutiã branco.

Riu da cara de indignação dela. Sabia que, com qualquer outra mulher, ganharia um belo tapa como recompensa. Mas ela era superior àquilo, e nada fez. Por alguma razão, _queria _que tais coisas acontecessem, que ele mostrasse algum desespero. Queria que ele a fizesse se sentir desejadacomo, naquele momento, ela o desejava.

Os lábios se uniram por um breve instante, antes de ele começar a beijar o pescoço e o colo dela. Enquanto isso, suas mãos subiam pelas coxas magras, com um objetivo muito claro.

Eles teriam ido até o fim com aquilo, se não tivessem ouvido uma voz zombeteira que serviu a Remus como um balde de água fria.

- Ora, ora... _Senhor Remus_ e senhorita Black _confraternizando_ escondidos... A escola amaria saber disso...

- Pevees! - ela gritou, alto _demais_. - Suma já daqui, maldito! Quer que eu chame o Bloody Baron?

- Duvido que ele vá acreditar que você não estava fazendo nada, srta. Black... Mas eu estou de saída... Estou indo contar pra todo mundo sobre essa cena linda - e, dizendo isso, saiu novamente da sala.

Os dois se entreolharam, desesperados.

- E agora, Remus? - ela perguntou, pulando da mesa e pegando sua camisa no chão. Por que havia deixado a varinha no dormitório? Burra. _Muito_ burra.

- Agora você vai para o seu dormitório e, sei lá, finge que estava fazendo as malas. Eu vou ser visto na festa.

Os olhos castanho-escuros dela varreram a sala, procurando uma solução alternativa. Mas cada segundo era uma perda inestimável de tempo, e ela acabou por ceder.

- Nos vemos amanhã na festa?

Ela assentiu, sorrindo. Deixaram a sala em silêncio.

Ele seguiu pelos corredores que levavam à sala onde acontecia a festa, procurando o convite no bolso. Depositou-o na pequena urna de vidro, fazendo uma porta de madeira se materializar na parede de pedra. Podia ouvir a música que tocava alto lá dentro.

Respirou fundo, com a mão na maçaneta, e abriu a porta. Alguns rostos se voltaram para ele e, para a sua sorte, um deles era um velho conhecido seu.

- Marie! - aproximou-se da garota. - Tá sozinha?

- Tô sempre sozinha pra você, Remie - sorriu, abraçando-o e roçando seus lábios nos dele. - Precisa de mim?

- Se alguém perguntar, eu estava aqui com você.

- Claro que estava! Vem, vem dançar comigo - puxou-o para a pista de dança.

Ele ainda se lembrava muito bem de tudo por que tinha passado junto com ela. Eram vizinhos desde pequenos e não demoraram muito para descobrir um ao outro, especialmente depois de entrarem em Hogwarts. No ano anterior, poderiam até ter chegado a namorar, mas ela não quis: sua paixão por ele não era suficiente para justificar o sacrifício de sua liberdade.

- Obrigado, querida – sussurrou ao abraçá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não ouviria, colando os lábios aos dela. Remus podia até ter alguma decência. Mas não era de desperdiçar chances como aquela. Especialmente quando a outra opção era se condenar a um banho frio e um bom tempo dedicado a fingir que seus planos tinham se concretizado.

xxxx

Desceram da carruagem guiada por testrálios e seguiram o professor até o hotel. Aquela era uma das noites mais importante de suas vidas. E seria a primeira que os Marauders compartilhariam.

- Um nome pomposo para definir orgia - Sirius brincou, apontando a faixa que dizia ser aquela a "Formatura da Turma de 1977 da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts". - Porque é o que vai sair daqui.

- Acho melhor eu garantir a minha própria garota.

- Prongs, a Cissy veio com o Malfoy.

- Tudo bem. A Andy tá aí.

Essa simples insinuação fez o mundo de Remus girar um pouco mais rápido do que devia. Não porque ele achava provável que James algum dia demonstrasse algum interesse por Andromeda, mas porque era perfeitamente possível que ela estivesse acompanhada.

- Prongs! - Sirius interveio, com um ligeiro ar de zombaria. - Você _não vai_ pegar a Andy!

- Ah não? - James assumia uma postura desafiadora.

- Não. Minhas primas são propriedade minha. Só te deixo ficar com a Cissy porque ela é loura e mais nova, e eu prefiro as morenas mais velhas.

- Ou será que o que você prefere é uma morena mais velha específica, Padfoot?

- Moony... A Bella é só um parâmetro. Mas eu aceito qualquer uma que seja _metade_ do que ela é.

- Então você podia aceitar a Cissy. Porque ela é boa por natureza, e melhorada por mim.

- Que ela é boa por natureza eu sei. Todos os Black são.

- Modéstia, Pad! Você não é a Bella!

- Existem coisas que são de família. Ser convencido e bom de cama são dois exemplos - por um instante, Remus desejou que Sirius não estivesse exagerando. Porque, se aquilo fosse verdade, a noite seria _bem melhor_ do que ele imaginara a princípio. - Vou falar com a Andy. Vejo vocês na cerimônia.

Sirius se afastou dos amigos e foi se misturar ao grupo de sonserinos, entre os quais estava Andromeda. Remus sabia que Sirius ia só conversar com sua prima preferida, abusar um pouco da paciência que ela ainda tinha, talvez jogar um pouco de charme para cima de suas amigas. E essa foi a única razão para ele não se preocupar com isso.

- Todos os formandos aqui, por favor - a Prof. McGonnagall os chamou e, lentamente, todos se reuniram em volta dela. - Dentro de alguns minutos, os senhores vão entrar naquele salão para o penúltimo evento relacionado à sua vida acadêmica. Eu gostaria de lembrar-lhes de que, do outro lado daquela porta, estão os pais dos senhores, para não falar no próprio Ministro da Magia. Assim sendo, nas palavras do Prof. Dumbledore, "controlem seus hormônios por apenas uma hora" - ela pareceu incomodada em dizer isso - e não nos envergonhem. Dividam-se pelas Casas, na ordem das mesas do Salão Principal. Homens à esquerda, mulheres à direita, filas em ordem de altura. Agora!

A professora abriu a porta e os alunos foram conduzidos para dentro do Salão de Festas. Subiram num palco e, após um longo discurso do Prof. Dumbledore, e outro maior ainda do Ministro da Magia, receberam seus diplomas.

- Não vou lhes prender aqui nem mais um segundo, para não privá-los de nada da festa divina que está preparada no andar de baixo. Divirtam-se com juízo e boa noite para todos!

Todas as luzes se apagaram e os alunos e convidados se dirigiram à porta. Quem fazia parte do seleto grupo de menores de 25 anos que poderia participar da festa desceu as escadas, para o salão inferior, enquanto os demais desaparataram dali.

- Quem são os objetivos da noite, Prongs?

- Não sei pra vocês, caras, mas eu quero a Evans. Não perdi um ano namorando pra não dormir com ela na formatura. E os de vocês?

- Não tenho nomes - Sirius disse, já secando uma garota que passou por eles. - Mas eu quero o maior número de sonserinas possível. Moony?

- Quero uma sonserina específica.

- A Andy, claro - Sirius zombou, fazendo Remus corar violentamente. - Divirta-se com ela. Asseguro que, se você conseguir alguma coisa, ela vai fazer muito bem. Eu que ensinei.

- Ah, Padfoot, cala a boca! - replicou, parecendo irritado, mesmo sabendo que Sirius possivelmente estava certo. Especialmente na parte em que disse ser difícil conseguir alguma coisa. Ele bem sabia que a noite anterior tinha sido uma chance em um milhão.

Eles riram e se separaram. Os Marauders iam à caça.

Remus viu Sirius passar por perto do grupo de suas "familiares". Cumprimentou Narcissa e Andromeda pela segunda vez naquela noite, antes de sair andando, fingindo não ter visto Bellatrix. A atitude do moreno pareceu irritá-la profundamente.

O Lupin foi até o bar, onde pediu uma dose de vodka. O barman franziu o cenho, desconfiado, mas acabou por lhe servir a bebida.

Andromeda se aproximou dele, sorrindo.

- Se divertindo, _sr. Lupin_? - ele riu, enquanto ela pegava um vinho branco. O rapaz notou que o barman a obedeceu prontamente. O que o dinheiro não é capaz de fazer?

- Não o suficiente, _srta. Black_. E você?

- Podia ser melhor.

- Alguma sugestão?

- Na verdade, eu tenho - tomou um gole do vinho. - A gente podia _fazer nada_ de novo. Sem o Peevesdessa vez. O que você me diz?

- Acho que fazer nada é uma idéia melhor do que ficar aqui.

- Então, me encontre na recepção mais tarde. Tipo lá pelas onze e meia, meia noite... Tudo bem pra você?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Estarei esperando - sorriu e se afastou, deixando para trás um Remus esperançoso.

* * *

NA: "Existem coisas que são de família. Ser convencido e bom de cama são dois exemplos." - Desde a primeira fic de série, eu estava desesperada por uma chance de poder escrever essa frase de novo. Não dá mesmo pra resistir! 


	2. A bit of Heaven

Em primeiro lugar, meus agradecimentos especiais pelas reviews: Sami (dividamos mais esse pedacinho com todo mundo, né?), Ayami (eu espero que vc veja que eu postei a SiriusLily só porque vc pediu!), Jay (ela é pra vc e eu só estou postando porque vc pediu).

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - A bit of Heaven**

Eu trocaria a eternidade por essa noite...

Por que está amanhecendo?

Peço o contrário: ver o sol se pôr.

Por que está amanhecendo

Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for?

**Nando Reis - Relicário**

- Ah, Padfoot, e se tudo der errado?

- Nada vai dar errado, Moony! A Andy tá a fim de você, o que já é um avanço. Até porque eu fui o último a conseguir a atenção dela a esse ponto. Vocês ficaram ontem, não foi?

- Ela te contou tudo?

- Inclusive a parte em que o Pevees apareceu - riram. - Vai dar tudo certo, Moony. Você não é um marauder à toa - eles viram Andromeda sair do salão. Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. - Go get her, _Tiger_ - completou, em tom zombeteiro, fazendo Remus gargalhar.

Ainda rindo, Remus seguiu a Black até a recepção do hotel. Ela estava encostada na mesa, falando com o recepcionista, quando ele se aproximou e a abraçou pelas costas, beijando sua nuca.

- Você veio, Remie! - ela abriu um imenso sorriso ao vê-lo, pegando a chave.

- Eu disse que viria.

Ela fez sinal para que ele a seguisse até o quarto dos Black. Abriu a porta e o mandou entrar.

- Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos Black - ela trancou a porta e aproximou-se dele. - O terceiro marauder a ganhar esse direito - abraçou-o e roçou os lábios em seu pescoço. - Não que a ordem faça _muita_ diferença.

Os olhos se encontraram. Ele parecia um tanto preocupado, especialmente porque ela não parecia _tão_ sóbria quanto ele gostaria que ela estivesse. Mas ele talvez quisesse demais, porque também não se poderia dizer que ela estava bêbada.

- Você tem certeza, Andy?

- Absoluta - sussurrou, puxando-o pela gravata para a cama e deitando-o sobre o edredom verde-escuro.

Subiu a saia do vestido e ajoelhou-se na cama, fitando-o com um certo ar divertido. Não era comum se sentir à vontade com a condição de dominadora, mas, naquele momento, sentia que o poder daquela posição lhe fazia bem para o ego.

- E você, Remie? Tem certeza?

- Mais do que nunca - respondeu, sentando-se e beijando sua boca.

Livrou-se do paletó e, com a ajuda da garota, tirou-lhe o vestido lilás. Sentia-se incomodado com aquelas roupas de festa, muito cheias de panos e frescuras. Por outro lado, achava que _aquilo_ era ela, aquele glamour, aquelas aparências supervalorizadas, aquele jogo de espelhos. Respeitava isso. _Amava_ isso.

Andromeda vestia um corpete de renda negra, com a calcinha combinando e meias 7/8. Se _ela_ não quisesse, ele não sabia _mesmo_ quem iria querer.

Ela puxou o nó da gravata dele para baixo, tirando-a. Jogou-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira, para poder se livrar da camisa, cujos botões abriu lenta e cuidadosamente.

Deitou-o na cama, soltou os próprios cabelos, que caíram em cachos por suas costas, e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Distribuiu beijos por seu pescoço e seus ombros, mordendo-o ocasionalmente. Era algo tão irresistível que ela sequer cogitou não fazê-lo.

Escorreu uma mão pela pele quente da barriga dele, perfeitamente ciente do efeito que aquilo tudo começava a provocar no rapaz. Fez menção de seguir, com os lábios, pelo mesmo caminho, mas o olhar súplice dele a fez mudar de idéia. Ainda estava _um pouquinho_ cedo demais para obedecer.

Remus a fitou, sem conseguir decidir o que fazer. Podia assumir o controle naquele momento ou deixá-la se divertir mais um pouco antes disso. Ambas as opções eram igualmente tentadoras.

Mas ele não tinha a menor disposição para ser paciente. Não naquele momento que vinha desejando desde que se lembrava. E foi exatamente por essa razão que ele a jogou na cama e se sentou sobre suas coxas.

- Essa foi a pior idéia que você poderia ter tido - ela se limitou a dizer, em tom de zombaria.

Ele correu os olhos pelo corpo dela, entendendo prontamente o que ela quis dizer.

- Você não perde por esperar - ele respondeu, um sorriso maroto enfeitando seus lábios quando se inclinou para beijá-la. Estendeu o beijo pela pele delicada do pescoço, sentindo o cheiro suave do perfume dela invadir suas narinas, atiçando seus desejos e despertando seus instintos. E, ele sabia, isso podia não ser nada bom.

Seus lábios chegaram lentamente a uma alça do corpete. Seguiu-a até o bojo, que contornou mordiscando o colo da garota. E, então, chegou aonde seu lado mais selvagem queria que chegasse: o encontro entre os seios, a faixa de um dedo de tecido que separava os dois bojos. Mordeu-o de leve e ergueu ou olhos para encará-la, com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não se atreva, Lupin - sibilou.

Mas ele não obedeceu: cravou um dos caninos no tecido, abrindo nele um pequeno rasgo. A partir dele, Remus puxou as rendas com força, fazendo o característico som de tecido sendo rasgado misturar-se com o da respiração indignada dela. Num único gesto firme e em um instante, o corpete estava totalmente rasgado.

- Tarde demais, _Black_.

- Remus! - ela gritou, parecendo querer bater nele. Mas não o faria, ambos sabiam. No fundo, ela gostava daqueles ataques e daquela violência contida.

- Sinto muito, _querida_ - ele respondeu, pacientemente. - Você deveria saber que não se deve mandar num _marauder_ - acariciou os seios dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. O toque dele era delicado, ao contrário de seus atos. Remus continuava tentando decidir que rumo daria àquilo.

Andromeda abriu os olhos e empurrou-o para longe, fazendo-o ficar de pé. Levantou-se, parecendo ofendida, e o empurrou até a parede.

- Não se deve contrariar uma Black - sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Beijou-o, descendo as mãos pelos músculos do tórax dele. Sua atenção foi desviada por uma pequena cicatriz no peito do rapaz. Correndo um dedo pela delicada marca, perguntou a ele como ele fizera aquilo.

- É uma _longa_ história, Andy - ele respondeu, sentindo-se corar levemente. Não estava disposto a falar sobre aquilo naquele momento. E, para a sua sorte, ela simplesmente respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

- Que pena... Não temos tempo para longas histórias - e continuou a descer as mãos, encontrando a cintura da calça. Abriu o botão e desceu o zíper, sem se afastar. Ela não era _mesmo_ aquela garota santa e tímida que parecia ser.

Afastou-se um pouco, analisando aquele corpo seminu diante de si. Sabia, pelo olhar extasiado dele, que o rapaz sentia por ela uma atração nova, passageira, _perigosa_; e era exatamente isso o que Andromeda sentia por Remus.

Tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, colando o corpo ao dele, sentindo a excitação do rapaz. Não precisaria de muito esforço para chegar aonde queria.

Terminou de livrá-lo de todas as roupas, fitando-o com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios. Os olhos dele imploravam para que ela _fizesse _o que seus orbes castanhos sugeriam que iria fazer. E ela, após uma breve hesitação na qual pôs de lado todo o seu orgulho, fez: envolveu seu membro com a mão direita, iniciando um lento vai-e-vem que parecia ao rapaz mais um dos vários passos daquela tortura que ela estava adorando lhe infligir.

- Andy... - gemeu, ao sentir o torpor que tomava conta de seu corpo. Ela sorriu, soltando-o, afastando-se lentamente, até chegar à cama, na qual se sentou, encarando-o.

- Me dê _uma_ boa razão, Remie - provocou. - Só _uma_ razão para eu não te condenar a um banho frio e sua mão direita - jogou as sandálias no chão, sorrindo. Poucas vezes recebera uma razão realmente _boa_. Mas sabia que poderia esperar grandes coisas dele. _Via_ isso à sua frente.

Ele se aproximou, deitando-a na cama. Não tinha mais paciência para romantismos.

Abocanhou um daqueles seios pequenos, ouvindo um suspiro escapar dos lábios de Andromeda. Um suspiro de _prazer_.

Quando decidiu que queria ouvir um pouco mais do que meros suspiros, desviou sua atenção para a barriga lisinha dela, pela qual correu a língua, sentindo o gosto de realizar um sonho. Ainda que seus sonhos não chegassem nem perto daquilo.

Ajoelhou-se aos pés da cama para tirar, com toda a delicadeza do mundo, as meias dela. Jogou-as no chão e se pôs a beijar as coxas, _subindo_... Desceu a calcinha de renda e começou a distribuir beijos pela virilha da garota, fazendo-a se contorcer, à busca de uma posição que fizesse aquilo parecer ainda melhor.

A língua dele, explorando a parte mais delicada de seu corpo, foi, para Andromeda, uma confirmação do que sua intuição previra: aquela seria, sim, uma noite singular.

As mãos dele seguravam firmemente seus quadris, puxando-a para si, como se Remus precisasse garantir que ela não iria embora, que não a deixaria escapar por entre seus dedos _outra vez_. Mas ela não pretendia sair dali. Não agora que tinha descoberto uma boa razão para ficar.

O Lupin notou que a respiração dela se tornava cada vez mais irregular, enquanto os gemidos começavam a escapar com mais freqüência. Ele sabia que, se quisesse fazê-la pagar pelo que havia feito, era naquele momento que deveria parar. Mas ouvi-la gemer _seu nome_ o fez mudar de idéia. Ele _precisava_ terminar. Para o bem de seu próprio ego.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Andromeda tremer, mas não parou, aumentando o tremor e os gemidos. Ela arqueou as costas, agarrando os lençóis, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, antes de se largar no colchão, ofegante.

Remus sorriu satisfeito, levantando-se e ajeitando o corpo entorpecido da Black mais para cima, recostando-a no travesseiro.

Deitou-se sobre ela, beijando sua boca. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, puxando-o para si. Fitando-a, Remus atendeu seu pedido mudo, descendo seu corpo, penetrando-a lentamente. Andromeda deixou escapar um som parecido com um ronronar, se perguntando se ele seria sempre delicado assim e desejando que fosse. Aquela não era a hora em que mais gostava de violência.

O corpo dele se afastou, tão lentamente quanto havia se aproximado. Estocou novamente, vendo a expressão no rosto dela se alterar mais uma vez. Estava mais doce, agora que havia descoberto que ele poderia chegar ao nível que as exigências dela pediam.

Ele acelerou, pouco a pouco, o ritmo com que investia, arrancando dela suspiros e gemidos cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Você não sabe como eu queria isso - sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Andromeda nunca o havia desejado tão intensamente, mas também sempre soubera que desperdiçaria uma noite cheia de paixão como aquela se não cedesse aos encantos do Lupin.

- Eu _sei_.

Ele estocou mais fundo, com um pouco mais de força do que vinha fazendo até então. O clímax estava cada vez mais próximo e, por causa disso, a sensação de necessidade e de urgência começava a tomar conta do rapaz.

O corpo dele se retesou e, após uma investida especialmente profunda, esmoreceu. Com um ligeiro tremor, ele finalmente conseguiu ter o seu tão desejado orgasmo.

Saiu de cima dela, notando seu olhar de censura, e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas.

- Você não pretende parar, pretende?

- Então, você quer mais? - ele provocou, correndo as mãos pela parte interna das coxas da Black.

- Eu _preciso _de mais - respondeu, ao sentir os dedos dele se aproximando cada vez mais de seu sexo.

O toque dele continuava delicado, ainda que, dessa vez, ele tivesse um pouco mais de determinação. E foi com uma crescente sensação de missão cumprida que ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer, com um pouco menos de violência que na primeira vez. Ela gemeu seu nome, arqueando as costas, antes de, mais uma vez, sentir os espasmos passarem e seu corpo relaxar.

Remus deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando seus ombros. Andromeda se ajeitou, deitando sobre o peito do rapaz, a mão envolvendo sua cintura.

Sentiu o ritmo da respiração dele diminuir, até perceber que ele havia adormecido. E, então, decidindo ignorar todas as regras que aprendera até aquele momento, se deixou vencer pelo cansaço e, envolvida pelos braços do homem mais singular que já conhecera, também adormeceu.

xxxx

Acordou no dia seguinte e a primeira coisa que notou foi que ela não estava mais ao seu lado. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviado ao vê-la sentada numa poltrona, vestida com sua camisa, tomando uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia, Remie - cumprimentou-o num sussurro rouco, a voz doce de quem tinha tido uma noite maravilhosa. - Espero que você tenha tido uma excelente noite.

- Eu certamente tive - respondeu, sorrindo. Ela pousou a xícara sobre uma mesinha que havia ao seu lado, levantou e se sentou de frente para ele, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos desgrenhados. - Andy, sobre ontem...

- Shii... - ela o interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. - A noite ontem foi fantástica, Remie - ele sorriu novamente, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não costumo sair arrancando as roupas das pessoas daquele jeito.

- Você tá tão mal assim? - ele assentiu. - Ah, Remie! Você é realmente _demais_, sabia? - deu-lhe um selinho, ainda sorrindo. Remus a fitou. Se Andromeda soubesse qual era a real razão para ele se sentir tão mal, talvez não o admirasse tanto.

- Eu prometo que, da próxima vez, eu me comporto direitinho - "contanto que não seja outra noite de lua crescente, é claro", completou, em pensamento.

- Eu vou cobrar essa promessa, se tiver essa chance - ela respondeu, desviando os olhos dos dele. Pela primeira vez desde a noite anterior, a consciência de que era provável que eles jamais se encontrassem tomou o lugar de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser dita. E isso incomodava a ambos.

- Já tomou café, Andy?

- Ainda não. Só essa xícara de café, mas não um _café da manhã_.

Ele sorriu, tentando se desvencilhar do lençol. Não se lembrava de ter se coberto antes de dormir.

- Tudo bem se eu tomar um banho antes de comermos? Se você estiver com muita fome...

- Eu estou bem. Vai tomar seu banho, Rem. Eu prometo que não vou fugir...

- Você não vem comigo? - a forma como ele a olhou fez a proposta parecer ainda mais tentadora, mas Andromeda balançou a cabeça.

- Hoje não.

Ele entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro. Deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo, lembrando de como, até dois dias antes, aquilo lhe parecia impossível. Mas tinha acontecido. E, a julgar pelas últimas palavras de Andromeda, _poderia_ acontecer de novo.

Não que _Remus_ achasse que iria fazer _muita_ questão de uma próxima vez. Tinha sido uma ótima noite, ele precisava admitir. Mas ele não conseguia pensar na idéia de acordar depois de outra noite com ela, tendo que lembrar que ela não lhe pertencia. Machucava-o, e tudo o que Remus não queria era se machucar ainda mais.

Voltou para o quarto enrolado na toalha branca e macia que encontrara no banheiro. Andromeda retocava a maquiagem, agora vestindo também uma minissaia jeans que mal lhe chegava ao meio das coxas. Ele precisava admitir que ela ficava bem bonita usando sua camisa.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir que trouxessem o café para nós - ela comentou, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- E eles vão demorar muito? Estou _morto_ de fome - bocejou, começando a se vestir.

- Como vamos para a escola? - uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa dela.

- Você está com um marauder, Black - puxou-a para si, dando-lhe um selinho. - Monitor-chefe, mas marauder - ela sorriu.

Bateram na porta e Andromeda a abriu imediatamente. O elfo doméstico empurrou o carrinho para dentro do quarto.

- Bom apetite - guinchou, ao se retirar.

- Eu adoro essas coisinhas obedientes e discretas - ela comentou, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. - São tão prestativas! Eu vou mesmo _precisar_ ter um desses quando casar.

Comeram, conversando esporadicamente sobre as bobagens que lhes desse vontade de perguntar um ao outro. Foi assim que ele descobriu que ela sentia, sim, saudade de Sirius, mesmo sendo mais próxima de Regulus.

- Ele está me irritando - ela resmungou. - Quer que eu tome um partido na Guerra.

- E que lado você defenderia?

- Nenhum dos dois. Eu acredito, sim, que os mudbloods merecem morrer. Mas não todos, sabe? Só os que não são bruxos -mordeu um pedaço de torrada, fitando-o.

- Então você acha que tudo bem haver muggle-borns em Hogwarts?

- Você já me viu tratar a Evans mal? Eles merecem _respeito_. _Todos_ os que têm dom mágico merecem.

- Todos _sem exceção_? Incluindo lobisomens e gigantes?

- Eu tenho um pouco de dó deles. Os gigantes porque são escondidos do resto do mundo. E dos lobisomens porque deve ser bem ruim passar por aquelas transformações horríveis todos os meses - "você não faz a menor idéia, Andy", ele pensou. - Mas eu teria respeito por eles, se conhecesse um gigante ou um lobisomem.

- Você não teria medo?

- Um pouco. A gente sempre tem medo do que é diferente, não é mesmo?

Remus não conteve um sorriso diante do ar dela. Estava tão acostumado a ver pessoas apavoradas à simples menção da palavra "lobisomem" que vê-la continuar inabalada era quase perfeito. Mas até quando ela continuaria com esse ar de descaso se soubesse que passara a noite com um?

- E você, Remus? - ela perguntou, seus olhos buscando os dele. - O que _você_ pensa?

- Que sair por aí matando muggles não vai adiantar nada.

Foi a vez de Andromeda sorrir. Levantou-se da cama e pegou o vestido de festa, que ainda jazia no chão.

- Temos que voltar para a escola, Remus.

Só havia uma coisa que o Lupin odiava mais do que seu próprio respeito às regras: o respeito às regras de outros monitores. Mas ela estava certa: não era uma manhã qualquer, era a manhã em que pegariam o Expresso de Hogwarts. Para não voltar _nunca mais_.

Com um aceno da varinha que havia acabado de tirar da bolsa, a Black encolheu o vestido, de forma a ficar mais fácil de carregá-lo por aí.

- Quer que eu conjure roupas pra você?

Ele contemplou a própria imagem no espelho antes de aceitar. Calça social não costumava cair muito bem com qualquer outra coisa... E ela não parecia muito disposta a lhe devolver sua camisa.

Andromeda fez um grande floreio com a varinha e uma jeans e uma camiseta vermelha se materializaram sobre a cama. Lentamente, Remus tirou a calça que vestia e a trocou pela outra, ligeiramente desbotada, antes de vestir a camiseta. Olhando-se no espelho, pensou que estava _bem_ melhor.

- Bem grifo, não? - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, beijando brevemente seus lábios. - Podemos ir?

- Com essa sua ansiedade toda, eu vou acreditar que você quer se ver livre de mim o mais rápido possível - ele resmungou, guardando a gravata no bolso de trás da jeans, enquanto ela guardava as roupas dele, já devidamente encolhidas, numa bolsa, junto com seu vestido.

- São dez horas da manhã. Nós saímos da escola às onze. Isso te explica alguma coisa?

Ele assentiu, olhando a seu redor. Tudo estava onde devia estar, não estavam esquecendo nada... Agora, só precisavam escolher uma passagem "secreta". E ele já tinha a sua preferida.

- Podemos ir agora - sorriu. - A não ser que você queira trocar de roupa também.

- Estou bem assim - ela respondeu, olhando-se no espelho. A camisa dele parecia larga e comprida demais para ela, mas, ainda assim, estava sexy. Como ela conseguia era um verdadeiro mistério para o rapaz.

Ela calçou os scarpins que estivera usando na noite anterior e se dirigiu à porta, com ele em seu encalço. Deixaram o hotel, parando na recepção apenas para que Andromeda devolvesse as chaves do quarto.

Seguiram pelas ruas até uma casa de aparência antiga, com vários avisos de "interditado" espalhados pela cerca do jardim.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Remus? - pela primeira vez, a voz dela exprimia _medo_. Não era uma surpresa para ele: estavam diante da Casa dos Gritos, _o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha_. Não que ele se orgulhasse de ter conquistado tal título para o lugar.

- Estamos indo para a escola - ele respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Não podemos entrar aí! - o medo se tornara pavor, e ela não parecia capaz de se mover. Nem para avançar nem para retroceder.

- Você não confia em mim, Andy? - ele perguntou, tentando esconder o tom de zombaria, ao abrir o portão.

- Não quando você me pede para entrar nesse lugar!

Rindo, ele a pegou no colo, ainda que sob protestos. Verificando que ninguém poderia interrompê-los, carregou a garota para o jardim da casa, onde a pôs no chão novamente. Andromeda o abraçou, tremendo.

- Em frente, Black - ele ordenou. - E me dê a sua varinha. A minha está no castelo.

Relutante, ela lhe entregou a varinha, se perguntando como ele conseguia manter a calma, mesmo estando tão próximo daquele lugar. Remus corria na direção da porta e ela sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo, porque estavam _invadindo_ a casa. Mas ela estava apavorada demais, seus saltos enterravam no chão a cada passo e tudo o que a garota não queria era correr para _perto_ da casa.

Por fim, depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, ela chegou a ele. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, o que fez Remus sentir um pouco de dó dela. O rapaz abriu a porta e a empurrou para dentro.

- Foi muita sorte não termos sido vistos - comemorou, refazendo todos os feitiços de proteção que impediam que ele atacasse o povoado nas noites de lua cheia. - Não há fantasmas aqui, Andy. Eu juro pra você - secou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a abraçou novamente. - Confie em mim.

- Não tinha outro jeito de irmos pra escola?

- Esse é o que quebra menos regras.

Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos - se é que isso é possível -, mas não disse nada. Ele a conduziu, de mãos dadas, até o outro lado da sala e, dali, até a entrada do túnel que os levaria até a escola.

- Eu disse que era seguro, não disse? - ela assentiu, ainda pálida, mas tremendo um pouco menos. - Eu jamais te colocaria em risco.

Ele iluminou o túnel e ela pôde ver o chão de terra.

- Eu não vou entrar aí. Vamos demorar uma era pra eu atravessar esse túnel com esses saltos e eu _não vou_ pisar aí descalça!

- Você é excessivamente fresca, Andromeda Black - ele resmungou, pegando-a no colo novamente.

Não que odiasse o fato de _ter que_ tê-la em seus braços ou que não quisesse ter que cuidar dela. De fato, sua intenção ao escolher a Casa dos Gritos era exatamente essa: deixá-la apavorada a ponto de _precisar_ dele. Porque, afinal, não há nada mais sexy do que uma mulher que precisa _desesperadamente_ de ajuda.

Ele seguia pelos corredores escuros e estreitos do túnel, desejando ter um pouco mais de tempo com ela. Mas, para a sua infelicidade, eles chegaram à escola.

- Você vai sozinha daqui pro seu dormitório, ok? - ele instruiu, ao colocá-la no chão, já longe do Salgueiro Lutador. - Nos vemos no trem?

- Talvez - ela se limitou a responder, afastando-se a passos largos pelo jardim. E, como ele notou, _descalça_.

- Maldita Black! - praguejou, seguindo-a lentamente.

xxxx

- Bom dia, _Tiger_ - Sirius o cumprimentou. Estava sentado na cama, olhando meio perdido para o céu. Se Remus não o conhecesse _muito_ bem, acharia que tinha algo além de álcool correndo nas veias do amigo. Mas o Black sempre tinha sido um pouquinho estranho. Como todos os Marauders. - Como foi?

O Lupin sentou-se na própria cama.

- Melhor do que eu pensei - flashes da noite passavam pela mente dele. O olhar furioso dela quando viu o corpete destruído, aquela tortura sádica _e prazerosa_, a expressão doce que tomou conta daquele rosto depois do primeiro orgasmo, a forma como, no fim, _ela pediu por mais_...

- Vou ter que ficar só imaginando? - Sirius interrompeu seus devaneios. Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, irritado.

- É uma boa opção - limitou-se a responder. - Cadê o Wormtail?

- Comendo, claro.

Remus levantou da cama. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para arrumar antes de sair.

- E a sua noite, Padfoot? Como foi?

- Muito bem passada com meus travesseiros.

Algo dizia a Remus que essa não era a verdade, mas ele não se importou. Não se deve desconfiar de um marauder, ele sabia muito bem.

xxxx

- Você promete visitar o James durante as férias, Rem? - Lily lhe perguntou, abraçada a ele.

- Vai se mudar pra casa do namorado, Lil?

Ela sorriu, afastando-se do Lupin.

- "Visitar com freqüência" é a expressão exata - James corrigiu. - Meus pais estão esperando, Moony. Dê notícias, sim?

Remus assentiu. Despediu-se dos amigos e os viu ir embora da estação. Olhou as horas no relógio. _Por que_ seus pais tinham _sempre_ que chegar atrasados?

- Esquecido pela família, garotão? - ele reconheceu a voz delicada, porém desdenhosa, antes mesmo de se voltar para a sua dona, sorrindo.

- Mais ou menos isso, Black - respondeu. - Eles devem estar presos no engarrafamento ou algo assim. E os seus?

- Socializando - ela apontou para onde seus pais estavam, praticamente do outro lado da estação. - Quer companhia?

- Eles te deram autorização pra brincar longe dos olhares atentos da mamãe e da irmãzona, foi?

- Sim, Remie. Eles não fazem a menor idéia do que eu faço longe dos olhares deles - sorriu.

- Você vai passar o verão inteiro na Mansão Black? - ele mais uma vez precisou reunir o pouco que tinha de ousadia. Será que lhe fazer perguntas pessoais seria sempre tão difícil?

- Durante o dia, sim. De noite, eu vou ter festas e jantares chatos. Com sorte, em outubro eu já estou noiva.

- Isso te deixa _mesmo_ feliz, não?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar. Você não é de Londres, é?

- Woodstock - ele respondeu, com um sorriso. Era longe, sim mas era um lugar onde ele amava viver. - Mas vou me mudar pra cá, se serve.

- Trabalho? - ele assentiu. - No Ministério?

- Com uma indicação do próprio Dumbledore. Começo em agosto. Tenho um mês pra me mudar.

- Vai ser difícil - ela viu que seus pais acenavam, chamando-a. - Olha, Remie, eu preciso ir. Manda uma coruja se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa. Grimmauld Place, 12, você sabe.

- Você vai passar pra me visitar um dia, não vai?

- É só me mandar uma coruja com o endereço. Boa sorte com a procura por um apê, garotão - deu-lhe um selinho. - E parabéns pelo trabalho.

- Divirta-se no seu verão - ele respondeu, vendo-a se afastar. Algo lhe dizia que deixar Woodstock para trás poderia ter um lado _muito_ bom. E ele queria descobrir qual seria.

NA: Meu Remie é monitor-chefe. Porque ele é lindo e exemplar e bonzinho e eu AMO ele. E a fic é meio UA, caso ninguém tenha percebido ainda (porque eu só sei fazer isso).


	3. My sin, my soul

Jay: O resto do seu presente fofo! . Espero que vc goste!

**Capítulo 3 - My sin, my soul**

Seus dentes e seus sorrisos

Mastigam meu corpo e juízo

Devoram os meus sentidos

E eu já não me importo comigo...

**Leoni - Garotos**

Remus não se lembrava de quando tinha sido a última vez que recebera uma coruja de Andromeda. Já fazia pouco mais de dois meses desde quando ele se mudara para o apartamento e, durante todo aquele tempo, a garota apenas lhe mandava bilhetes curtos dizendo coisas como "hoje os Lestrange - incluindo o Rabs - vêm jantar aqui em casa" ou "aniversário do Sr. Macnair. Não dá pra faltar". Então, ele simplesmente desistiu. Ela estava ocupada demais procurando um marido.

Não que ele se importasse _muito_. Tanto isso era verdade que fazia duas semanas que não a procurava. E não procuraria nunca mais se ela não o fizesse primeiro. Estava começando a se incomodar com as recusas.

Setembro começava a trazer o frio para a cidade. Remus adorava o frio: era uma boa desculpa para usar mangas compridas e gola rulê, que escondiam as malditas cicatrizes das noites de lua cheia. Ainda que, graças às poções milagrosas que Lily fazia, elas fossempoucas.

A televisão estava ligada, mas o Lupin não a assistia. Estava ocupado demais tentando descobrir o telefone de uma pizzaria que entregasse tão tarde - eram duas da manhã.

Quando ele estava prestes a desistir, dez tentativas depois, a campainha tocou, assustando-o. Não esperava visitas.

Abriu a porta, não exatamente curioso. Sirius costumava ir visitá-lo de madrugada quando estava mais perto dali do que da casa de James. Mas não era _o_ Black quem esperava no corredor.

- Andy? - encarou, perplexo, a mulher diante de si. Seu rosto, vermelho e inchado, indicava que ela tinha chorado durante um bom tempo, o que só não o preocupou mais do que a mala que ela carregava. - O que houve?

Andromeda voltou a chorar copiosamente diante da pergunta do rapaz. Soluçando, perguntou:

- Posso entrar?

Ele escancarou a porta, ajudando-a a carregar a mala para dentro. Sentaram-se no sofá.

- Meus pais me mandaram embora - ela gaguejou, como se tivesse medo de falar naquilo. Como se falar fosse tornar tudo ainda mais real.

- Por quê? - o tom doce e preocupado da voz dele a fez parar de soluçar. As lágrimas, contudo, ainda lavavam seu rosto.

- Eu estou grávida - anunciou, num sussurro, fazendo o rapaz gelar, em pânico.

Era simplesmente impossível, ele sabia. Não que tivesse tomado cuidado, porque não tinha. Mas ele não era azarado a ponto de, entre todas as garotas de sua vida - não que fossem muitas -, conseguir engravidar exatamente aquela com quem havia passado apenas uma noite. Especialmente porque ela, além de tudo, era uma Black.

- Não é seu, Remie - ela sussurrou, notando a expressão desesperada que tomou conta do rosto dele.

Dezoito anos _incompletos_, recém-formado na escola, recebendo um salário que mal sobrava no fim do mês. Não era a melhor situação do mundo para começar uma família.

- Você tá me ouvindo, Remie? - ela o sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Hã? - ah, sim. _E_ ele era um lobisomem. - Claro que estou! - seus olhos dourados voltaram a se fixar no rosto de boneca, e ele pôde notar que ela se sentia mais perdida do que ele. - Andy, meu amor... Eu não quis... Nunca pensei que... - ele não conseguia descobrir o que dizer, mas a Black uniu os lábios aos dele, calando-o.

- Não é seu, Remie - repetiu, agora com um pouco mais de animação. O desespero dele virou desapontamento. Então, não teria um filho com a mulher que amava?

- Mas então... O que você... Por que... Me procurar?

- Você é sempre tão articulado assim?

- Por que...? O que...? _Quem_?

Ela corou violentamente diante da última pergunta dele. _Quem_ era o pai era o maior problema e era por causa desse _pequeno_ detalhe que ela estava ali.

- Acho que você não o conhece... Era da Ravenclaw, dois anos mais velho... Ted Tonks. Sabe quem é?

Ele assentiu. Lembrava vagamente de Tonks. E sabia exatamente por que ela estar grávida dele era um problema tão grande.

- Muggle, não é? - ela assentiu. - Seus pais sabem que é dele?

- Eu não podia dizer que era de outro cara. Eles descobririam que é mentira.

Remus levantou do sofá. Andava em círculos pela sala, pensando... E, então, perguntou:

- Você tem aonde ir?

- Não. Foi por isso que eu vim. Pra saber se você pode me deixar dormir aqui. Só essa noite. Amanhã cedo eu arrumo um hotel muggle, prometo.

- Claro que não, Andy. Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar. Amanhã cedo você vai é procurar o Tonks e contar isso pra ele - ela assentiu, lentamente, como uma criança que levava uma bronca dos pais. - Eu preciso dormir, querida. Trabalho amanhã cedo.

Andromeda sorriu.

- Seu quarto é o da direita, o meu é o da esquerda. Pode me acordar sempre que precisar, está bem? - a Black assentiu novamente, feliz com toda a gentileza daquele rapaz.

- Eu vou só escrever uma coruja pro Reg, tudo bem? Ele está preocupado comigo...

- Faça o que quiser, Andy. A casa é sua.

- Boa noite, Remie - beijou a bochecha dele. - Obrigada por me deixar ficar!

- Por você, eu faria isso mil vezes - ele se limitou a responder, deixando a sala.

Entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Deitou-se na cama, de costas para a entrada. Se ela _realmente_ ia ficar ali, havia algumas coisas que ele precisava lhe contar.

Os passos no corredor se aproximaram lentamente. Ele podia ouvir a respiração dela. Sabia que a garota estava parada na porta, talvez tentando decidir se entraria ou não no quarto do rapaz.

- Remus? - ela sussurrou o nome dele, como se temesse acordá-lo. O rapaz se voltou para ela. - Posso dormir aqui com você?

Ele disse que sim e ela entrou no quarto. Tirou a calça jeans e deitou na cama, sentindo-o abraçá-la. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

- Tá tudo bem agora, meu amor - ele sussurrou, sentindo-a soluçar. - Eu cuido de você.

Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando, até que finalmente adormeceu. Um pouco mais tranqüilo, ele também se deixou dormir. O dia seguinte prometia ser longo.

xxxx

- Andy, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer... Eu nunca... Nunca achei que isso fosse ser necessário, mas... Você já tá aqui há duas semanas e não parece que vai embora tão cedo, então... - suspirou, tentando encontrar palavras. - Os Marauders sempre mencionaram o fato de eu ter... Hm... "Problemas peludos". E as pessoas acreditavam que eu tinha um coelho mal-comportado ou seja lá o que for que elas pensavam... Mas você sabe que eu não tenho animais de estimação - disse essa frase com tal simplicidade que quase riu dela. - E você merece saber a verdade. Eu te deixo me odiar, se quiser. O fato é que... Eu sou... Um... Lobisomem.

Encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ainda não estava bom. Andromeda provavelmente teria um enfarto ao ouvir aquilo.

Mas ele tinha que contar, porque a lua cheia estava se aproximando. Sabia que ela se preocuparia se ele passasse uma semana sem voltar para casa, como costumava fazer. E não queria mentir para ela. Não se deve mentir para alguém que divide um apartamento minúsculo com você.

- Tudo bem com você, Remie? - ela empurrou lentamente a porta e o fitou. Vê-la diante de si o fez congelar. O que ela teria ouvido?

- Andy! Você tá aí há muito tempo?

- Eu estava passando por aqui quando ouvi você chamar meu nome e parei pra escutar, achando que você tinha me visto. Aí eu entendi que você tava ensaiando alguma coisa. O que era?

Remus corou violentamente.

- Você não ouviu tudo?

- Não a última frase - sorriu. - Prometo que não vou te odiar - tomou as mãos dele e o sentou na cama a seu lado. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos alourados do rapaz.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai acabar me odiando.

- O que há de tão grave?

Ele desviou os olhos dos dela. A garota continuava afagando seus cabelos, como se tentasse encorajá-lo.

- Eu tinha sete anos quando o meu pai teve uma _pequena_ discussão com um cara num bar. O problema é que ele não sabia quem era o cara com quem ele brigou.

O rapaz suspirou. _Lembrar_ daquilo doía.

- Então, um dia, eu estava brincando no jardim quando um lobo _muito_ feio apareceu - ele fechou os olhos, vendo as imagens se repetirem _mais uma vez_ em sua mente. Podia ouvir claramente os rosnados daquele lobo, sentir o cheiro de sangue que vinha dele, ver aqueles olhos amarelos. Seu corpo estremeceu de leve. Não podia evitar sentir um medo quase infantil ao se lembrar daquela noite. - Antes que eu pudesse fugir, ele me mordeu.

A garota sufocou um grito, afastando sua mão dele, como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

- A mordida demorou uma era pra cicatrizar. Meus pais tiveram que me levar ao St. Mungus pra descobrir o que fazer. Quando meu pai contou o que tinha acontecido, um dos curandeiros explicou o que havia de errado comigo. O cara era Fenrir Greyback.

- Então você...

- Eu sou um lobisomem.

Os olhos da garota exprimiam algo que, no mínimo, poderia ser chamado de choque. E Remus a entendia perfeitamente bem, em parte porque aquela tinha sido a sua própria reação - ainda que numa escala muito menor - onze anos antes.

Andromeda simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Entre todas as pessoas do mundo, escolhera morar com um _lobisomem_. Estava _grávida_, morando com um lobisomem naquele apartamento mínimo do qual ele não a deixava sair, dizendo que o mundo lá fora era perigoso demais. Perigoso era ficar ali, morando com ele. Pelo que sabia, lobisomens poderiam muito bem comer criancinhas recém-nascidas no café da manhã.

- Você pode, por favor, dizer alguma coisa?

A Black o encarou. Havia transado com ele. Pior: _dormiram juntos_. Será que ele tinha alguma noção dos riscos que _ela_ corria com aquilo?

E as visitas que ele pedira tão insistentemente? Fizera bem em não aceitar. Se tivesse ido, Merlin sabe o que poderia acontecer...

Sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro. Inconscientemente, se esquivou, sem deixar de fitar aqueles olhos dourados, que ainda esperavam uma resposta.

- O que você espera que eu diga?

Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Sua cabeça girava e ela não teve escolha senão deixar-se cair deitada na cama. Desmaiou.

xxxx

Abriu os olhos. Sentia uma mão em seu ombro. Fitou aqueles olhos dourados. O que estava errado com eles mesmo?

- Me solta, Lupin! - gritou. - Sai daqui! Sai de perto de mim! - ela o empurrou, parecendo sentir nojo por ser tocada por ele.

- Andy, você pode me ouvir?

- Você devia ter dito isso antes, sabia? Eu estou aqui há DUAS SEMANAS, Remus!

- De que ia adiantar? Você só ia ter uma reação ainda pior! Eu estava esperando você entender que eu não sou um monstro!

- E não é?

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, tivera tanta vontade de virar a mão na cara daquela princesinha petulante.

- Você conhece o Greyback? - a voz dele tremia de raiva, o que fez a garota se encolher um pouco. Parecia temer que ele fosse atacá-la ou algo assim. - _Ele_ é um monstro. _Ele_ come criancinhas no café. _Ele_ mata quem dorme com ele. _Eu não_. Eu só sou um pouquinho mais agressivo do que as outras pessoas, mas _até isso_ eu consigo controlar quando não tenho uma _bonequinha de luxo_ metida a besta me julgando por um estereótipo que ela nem conhece direito.

Andromeda apenas o encarou. _"Como é que é?"_, pensou. Ele era irritantemente muggle quando queria. O que diabos ele queria dizer com "bonequinha de luxo"?

- Mas, já que você realmente acha que eu sou esse monstro todo, pode ir embora daqui da _minha_ casa. Eu aposto que uma digníssima Black prefere se vender numa esquina de Londres a _morar de favor_ _com um lobisomem_.

O próprio Remus sabia ter extrapolado ao dizer isso. Mas era o que ela precisava ouvir. A garota levantou da cama e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

- Eu deixei de ser uma _digníssima Black_ na hora em que engravidei de um mudblood. _Nada_ é pior do que isso. Nem mesmo morar com um lobisomem nessa _casinha de boneca_. Quanto a ser _de favor_... Se você faz tanta questão, eu posso trabalhar.

- E no que _você_ trabalharia?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas deixou o quarto, desviando cuidadosamente de todos os lugares em que ele pudesse ter tocado. Remus deitou na cama, rindo. Andromeda simplesmente _não conseguia_ levar nada a sério. Nem a si mesma. Trabalhar? Ele queria mesmo ver isso.

xxxx

Abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento. Era bom voltar para casa depois de uma longa semana fora. Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho, passar as poções cicatrizantes nos ferimentos, deitar na cama quente e macia e, finalmente, dormir.

Entrou no próprio quarto. Como de costume, os frascos com a poção que Lily fazia para ele estavam sobre a cama. Pegou a toalha e foi tomar seu banho.

A água ardia em contato com sua pele e escorria por seu corpo, tingindo o chão de vermelho. Havia se machucado um pouco mais do que devia naquele mês.

Desligou a água, se secou com cuidado para não piorar a situação de suas costas, enrolou-se na toalha e voltou para o quarto. Contemplou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro, para avaliar o trabalho que teria para aplicar a poção.

- Você quer ajuda?

Olhou para a porta do quarto, onde Andromeda estava parada, fitando-o. Tinha certa pena no olhar, sentimento trazido à tona talvez pelo fato de ele estar _sangrando_. Parecia ter entendido que ele jamais condenaria alguém a essa maldição por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Adoraria.

Ela entrou no quarto.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Pegar aquele frasco laranja e passar essa coisa nas minhas costas, até começar a cicatrizar. Por favor.

A garota obedeceu. Pegou a poção, com a qual embebeu um chumaço de algodão. Passou-o com cuidado nos vergões, tentando evitar ao máximo que ele sentisse dor.

Remus sentia a delicadeza do toque dela, passando aquele líquido gelado em sua pele quente. _Precisava_ de uma mulher. Isso era um fato.

- Remus, eu queria te pedir desculpa por tudo o que eu disse aquele dia. Eu fui realmente injusta e te julguei um pouco cedo demais. Você tava certo.

O rapaz encarou o reflexo dela no espelho. Sabia, sempre soube, que ela não lhe ofereceria ajuda à toa.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou acostumado a reações assim - sorriram.

- O lado bom disso tudo é que eu arranjei um trabalho _e_ fui falar com o Ted.

- Trabalho? Onde?

- Numa pré-escola bruxa. Você estudou em uma?

- Não. Era caro demais. O que se estuda numa pré-escola bruxa, afinal?

- Matemática, inglês, ciências, estudos sociais e fundamentos de História da Magia - ela enunciou, sorrindo. - Também há aulas de Astronomia e algumas turmas que mexem com estufas, num tipo de introdução à Herbologia.

- E você vai dar aula de quê?

- Matemática - sorriu.- Já imaginou?

- Seria surreal. Mas eu acho que você consegue. E o Ted?

- Eu não diria que ele ficou exatamente feliz.

- Mas...?

- A gente vai casar.

- Quando?

- Mais dois meses - o sorriso dela desapareceu. - Mais dois _longos_ meses.

- É necessário. Não dá pra fazer uma festa como a que você merece em menos tempo que isso.

Ela o virou para si, para poder passar a poção em seu peito e em sua barriga, onde as marcas eram menores e mais esparsas.

- Admite que você tá tendo um caso com alguma mulher do escritório, Remie. Porque isso aqui só pode ter como causa uma transa particularmente violenta.

- Eu juro pra você que não. Fico sozinho numa jaula a semana inteira - ele corou violentamente. Ser tratado como um bicho era _humilhante_. - Me machuco tentando sair.

- Você fica no Ministério?

- Na Seção de Controle de Criaturas Perigosas - ela franziu o cenho. - Parte do Departamento de Mistérios.

Ela o fez se voltar de novo para o espelho.

- Você _não_ _é _uma criatura perigosa - sussurrou no ouvido dele, massageando suas costas. - Um pouco violento, talvez, mas não perigoso – beijou a curva de seu pescoço. - Não tem outro jeito?

- Tem uma poção. Mas ela quase não funciona. Eu só não me transformo, mas, de resto... Eu preciso ser acorrentado pra não destruir a casa. 

- Em resumo, você tem sérios problemas peludos - beijou a nuca dele, fazendo-o rir. - É seguro morder você?

- Eu não posso te fazer sangrar. Você pode tudo.

Ela mordeu o ombro dele, trilhando o caminho até seu pescoço. Ele se virou para ela e a afastou.

- Andy... - murmurou. - Tudo o que eu quero agora é dormir. Passei uma semana em claro. 

A Black se afastou dele, ligeiramente frustrada. O Lupin a fitou, sorrindo de um jeito meio estranho.

- Prometo que, se você quiser, eu te dou o melhor orgasmo da sua vida amanhã de manhã - ele se pegou dizendo. Desde que Andromeda tinha se mudado para lá, ele não tinha levado nenhuma outra garota para casa, e também não conseguia se ver indo para a cama com uma que já estava grávida de outro cara, o que queria dizer que fazia muito tempo que _ele_ não fazia isso. Era compreensível que se desse o luxo de fazer isso dessa vez. - Mas _amanhã de manhã_.

- Eu vou cobrar isso assim que você acordar - ela sorriu, beijando-o na boca. - Tenha uma boa noite, Remie - saiu do quarto, andando lentamente.

Remus deitou na cama, sufocando um gemido de dor. Não havia um músculo em seu corpo que não doesse, e era simplesmente bom demais poder deitar num colchão quente e macio, em vez do catre de metal de sua jaula. Tudo o que mais queria era o fim daquele inferno, mas sabia que só acabaria quando morresse. E certamente não queria morrer tão cedo.


	4. Strangers in the night

**Capítulo 4 - Strangers in the night**

Onde você anda, onde está você

Toda vez que saio

Me preparo pra talvez te ver

Na verdade eu preciso esquecer

Não é fácil, não é fácil

**Marisa Monte - Não é fácil**

Ela se vestia lentamente, olhando-se no espelho da porta do armário, contemplando o rapaz que dormia pesadamente na cama que deixara há pouco. Com uma pontada de culpa, recolocou a aliança de prata que simbolizava seu noivado com o pai daquele bebê que crescia em seu ventre.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e acariciou seus cabelos. Remus abriu os olhos dourados e sorriu para ela.

- Bom dia, Remie! - sussurrou, sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Andy - sentou-se na cama, franzindo a testa. A luz estava um pouco forte demais para o tanto que tinha bebido na noite anterior. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Meio-dia. Cedo demais. - O que você ainda faz aqui? Não ia sair com o Ted?

- Ele ligou desmarcando. Me acordou, o maldito.

O Lupin abriu um meio-sorriso.

- Vou tomar um banho pra ver se essa ressaca melhora.

- Eu não entendo por que você bebeu tanto.

- Porque a mulher que eu amo ficou noiva do pai do filho dela - ele respondeu, levantando da cama e indo até o banheiro, seguido de perto pela garota.

- Bom, falta um mês para o meu casamento. É de se esperar que fiquemos noivos, não é mesmo?

Ele abriu o chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e encostou nos azulejos da parede. Andromeda o fitava, tentando analisar aquela expressão. Ele parecia insatisfeito com o que acabara de ouvir.

- O que você esperava que acontecesse?

- Não sei, Andy! Só queria que fosse... Diferente disso.

- Eu não poderia casar com você, se isso passa pela sua cabeça.

- Por que não, Andromeda?

- Porque eu jamais faria isso se tivesse opção. E eu _tenho_ opção.

Dizendo isso, ela saiu do banheiro. Não queria ter que dar mais explicações, para não magoá-lo. Remus havia mudado a própria vida apenas para poder cuidar dela, estar com ela. Era realmente grata por isso. Mas não o amava. Infelizmente, não o amava e sabia que nunca amaria.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu a porta do quarto dele ser batida. Ele se vestiria e iria falar com ela. Sabia disso.

- Posso entrar, Andy?

Ela se voltou para o rapaz. Aquela voz rouca dele a deixava louca, de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar e que ele não havia descoberto ainda.

- Claro, Remus. A casa é sua - ele podia notar o esforço dela para continuar blasée, mesmo querendo um pouco menos de frieza.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Vai me perguntar por que eu não casaria com você?

- Isso me diz respeito, na verdade.

- Remus, existem coisas que não devem ser perguntadas. Eu gosto muito de você. Não quero te magoar.

- Você vai acabar me magoando de qualquer jeito.

Entreolharam-se. A Black suspirou, mordendo de leve a ponta de uma caneta que pegou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. O Lupin puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

- O problema é que... Eu tenho medo de criar meu filho com você e ele virar um... - ela hesitou. A palavra que passou por sua cabeça foi "monstro", mas seria injusto chamá-lo assim.

- A palavra é "lobisomem" - ele interveio, impaciente. - Eu jamais morderia uma criança. Muito menos seu filho.

- Ainda assim, Remus. É perigoso demais. E eu amo o Ted.

- E você por acaso poderia me explicar por que você trai o homem que você ama comigo?

- Bom... Eu sei que não devia dizer isso, mas... Você é realmente muito bom de cama - ela corou ligeiramente. - Especialmente quando a lua cheia está chegando. Não dá pra resistir, sabe? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa.

- Andy, eu amo você. Sempre amei. Sabe como é difícil dormir com você e acordar no dia seguinte pensando que eu sou só mais um passatempo?

Andromeda hesitou antes de responder. Tinha um pouco de pena de Remus. Mas ele sequer tinha dinheiro para justificar que ela abrisse mão de seus sentimentos.

- Você não é só um passatempo, Remie.

- Eu não acredito nisso - ele levantou e se dirigiu à porta. Parou sob o portal, olhou no fundo de seus olhos e comentou, friamente: - Sabe, você se enganou nas suas previsões. Estamos em novembro, Black. Você não ficou noiva em outubro. – e saiu. Ela deitou na cama, exasperada, e ficou contemplando o teto.

Sabia que não estava sendo justa com ele. Remus a amava, talvez muito mais do que Ted seria capaz de fazer. _Não podia_ machucá-lo.

Ficou ali, algum tempo, pensando no que iria fazer. Por fim, tomou a atitude que lhe parecia mais coerente: pegou a mala sob a cama, jogou-a sobre o colchão e, com paciência e cuidado, guardou todas as suas roupas ali dentro, junto com as maquiagens, perfumes e produtos de beleza que enchiam o armário do banheiro e os primeiros exames do bebê. Escreveu-lhe uma carta de despedida e a colocou dentro do porta-retratos vazio que ficava no console da lareira. Guardou a varinha no bolso e, segurando a mala, aparatou.

Remus ouviu um estalo e correu para o quarto dela. Naqueles tempos perigosos, gente aparatando não era um bom sinal.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que ela não estava lá. Em seu lugar, apenas aquele pergaminho colocado dentro do porta-retratos de prata que havia ganhado, anos antes, de uma namorada que não sabia sobre seu segredo, e o imenso vazio que tomava conta daquele lugar antes dela aparecer. O vazio de seus sonhos, suas esperanças, sua vida sem ela.

_Remie,_

_Eu sinto muito por estar indo embora desse jeito, sem me despedir e sem nem saber para onde eu vou. Mas eu precisava ir, porque eu não queria continuar com isso._

_Nunca foi minha intenção te fazer sofrer com as coisas que eu tenho dito e feito nos últimos meses. Sei que só pedir desculpas não é suficiente, e que é difícil pra você se esquecer de como se sentiu quando viu a aliança no meu dedo. Me arrependo profundamente de cada vez que te fiz chorar porque não te entendia. E hoje eu entendo._

_Você me ama, Remie. Mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. E isso me dá medo, porque eu sei que não sinto o mesmo. E isso dói porque eu sei que brinquei com você. E isso é simplesmente demais para o que eu posso suportar agora._

_Não te mando me esquecer, porque eu sei que, pra mim, você vai ser inesquecível. O único cara na Terra para quem eu fui capaz de dar uma segunda chance quando tudo deu errado. O único cara a entender tão perfeitamente o que eu queria que era simplesmente impossível não querer mais um pouco. O único cara a me receber na casa dele, mesmo que eu estivesse grávida de outro. Serei eternamente grata por isso, e é por essa gratidão que eu estou indo embora da sua vida._

_Lembre-se de mim como a garota por que você esperou por toda a sua vida. A garota por que você faria qualquer coisa. Mil vezes, se ela pedisse. Lembre-se de mim._

_Andy._

Remus dobrou o pergaminho e o guardou no bolso da jeans. Tudo seria diferente daquele momento em diante. Especialmente porque, depois de experimentar a vida com ela, ele não saberia viver sem ela.

xxxx

- Moony, isso é drama demais por uma garota só.

- Não é bem assim, Prongs. Ela é tipo a minha Lily.

- Isso ela com certeza não é, Remus - a ruiva interveio. - Pra ser a sua Lily, ela não poderia ter engravidado de um cara por _descuido_. A não ser que _não_ tenha sido sem querer.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Oras, Moony, engravidar ainda é o melhor jeito de prender o cara que você quer - ela respondeu com simplicidade. - Especialmente se ele for rico e a família dele quiser evitar um escândalo.

- E os Tonks têm dinheiro, Moony. Não são como os Lestrange ou os Macnair, mas certamente têm mais do que você.

Remus suspirou, irritado. Lá estava a razão pela qual Andromeda não havia lhe dado uma chance: _Ted_ _Tonks_ tinha dinheiro, mesmo não tendo o sangue bruxo que ela tanto parecia querer. O sangue puro do pobre e lobisomem Remus Lupin não era o bastante para fazê-la esquecer a Poção do Dia Seguinte.

- Eu tenho que resolver uns problemas no Ministério - a ruiva se despediu de Remus, antes de beijar o namorado. - Aparece pra jantar, Moony. Sinto falta de você. A Andy tomou você por tempo demais - e desaparatou. Remus olhou para James.

- As Black enlouquecem qualquer cara, Moony. Especialmente os Marauders _que se prezam_.

- Grande consolo, Prongs.

- Eu sei do que estou falando. Quase perdi a namorada por causa da Cissy, lembra? E você sabe o quanto eu amo a Lily.

- Mas eu amo _a Andy_! Já tem uma semana que ela foi embora, e eu só consigo pensar em como ela faz falta.

- Isso é drama demais por uma garota só - ele repetiu. - E eu digo que o remédio pra isso é aceitar a oferta daquela secretária de que você tanto reclama.

- A Melanie? - franziu a testa. - Não _mesmo_!

- Tem uma idéia melhor?

- Não. Não tenho.

- Então pronto - James abriu um sorriso ordinário. - Vai lá falar com ela. Amanhã de manhã, você já vai poder mandar uma carta pra Andy dizendo que o _Eros_ dela arranjou uma nova adoradora e que não precisa mais dela.

Remus riu. Andava compartilhando muita coisa com James desde que Andromeda partira e sua vida noturna semanal voltara a se resumir a ver filmes feitos para a TV comendo Pop Tarts. E era exatamente porque sua vida andava tão deprimente que a idéia do amigo lhe parecia tão apetecível. E por ser tão tentadora era que ele ia pô-la em prática.

xxxx

Contemplou aquela mulher que dormia a seu lado. Melanie Poynter era morena como Andromeda, era alta e magra como Andromeda, tinha cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados como Andromeda. Mas Melanie Poynter não era Andromeda. E Melanie Poynter dormindo na sua cama era uma idéia tão... errada. E, de tão errada, lhe dava náuseas.

Esgueirou-se para longe daqueles braços magros e brancos demais e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro. Quando com Andromeda, tomar banho era apenas mais uma boa oportunidade de se divertir. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era se livrar daquele cheiro e daquele gosto, que o faziam se sentir mal por tudo aquilo.

Não que não tivesse sido uma noite ótima. James estava certo: Melanie era uma garota que valia a pena. Mas "valer a pena" não era o suficiente. Depois de Andromeda, ele não podia aceitar menos do que perfeição.

Fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir o prazer que a água quente escorrendo por seu corpo costumava provocar. Não lhe surpreendeu o fato de a imagem que lhe veio à mente foi o rosto da Black, com aquele sorriso ligeiramente sarcástico e aquela paz que ele simplesmente não sabia de onde vinha, dada a turbulência por que sua vida estava passando.

- Remus? - a voz um pouco fina demais chamou sua atenção. Ela estava parada na porta do banheiro, vestindo um robe de seda rosa-choque. O Lupin suspirou, lembrando-se da razão por que não a suportava. - Você está bem, querido?

- Estou ótimo - ah, como odiava ser chamado de "querido" por alguém que sequer conhecia! - Já estou saindo... - forçou um sorriso.

- Eu só vim me despedir de você. Acho melhor não dormir aqui. Não posso simplesmente ir trabalhar amanhã com a mesma roupa de hoje - ela sorriu, parecendo não ter notado o alívio na expressão dele. - Queria te agradecer pelo jantar. Você é mais divertido do que eu pensei. E... Bom, a noite inteira foi o máximo.

- É uma pena você ter que ir embora - ele mentiu. - Mas... - deu de ombros. - Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro! Tenha uma boa noite, querido - e desaparatou. Remus desligou a água quando teve certeza de que ela não ia voltar, a consciência de que iria ter que revê-la _todos os dias_ se abatendo sobre ele. Agora se lembrava da razão para ter jurado a si mesmo que nunca sairia com alguém do escritório. Iria matar James por tê-lo convencido a quebrar essa promessa.

xxxx

- Eu não te _mandei_ fazer isso! Você é um adulto, Moony. Um cara de 18 anos, que podia fazer ou não o que você fez. E outra, não foi tão ruim - James abriu um meio-sorriso. - Eu sei que não foi. Eu conheço você, e sei que seu problema é frustração. E sua frustração é só porque você não queria ter gostado.

O Lupin se jogou no sofá, parecendo irritado. Não, James não estava _tão_ errado. Mas não estava totalmente certo. Estava?

- E você não queria ter gostado porque isso quer dizer que você _consegue_ viver sem a Andy. E você não quer entender isso - Lily completou o raciocínio do namorado, entrando na sala e sentando no colo do namorado. - Como se ela não estivesse vivendo sem você...

- A Melanie é um pé no saco - resmungou, em resposta.

- Você sente _mesmo_ tanta falta dela? - a ruiva perguntou. Não era à toa que era a sensível do grupo.

- Não sei. Ela faz falta, sim. Mas eu não tenho muita noção de quanta ainda. Todos os dias, eu descubro alguma coisa que só ela fazia - um sorriso, meio nostálgico, se formou nos lábios dele, mas foi imediatamente contido. Remus se recusaria, até o fim da vida, a admitir que tinha sido _feliz_ durante o tempo que passara morando com a mulher que, não contente em partir seu coração, ainda pisara nele e o deixara sangrando na sarjeta.

- Escreve pra ela - Lily sugeriu. - Não custa nada. E pode funcionar.

Remus suspirou. Se fosse ouvir os conselhos daqueles dois, ia acabar virando celibatário. Ou, pior ainda, gay.

- Quero dizer, _ela_ escreveu pra _você_ primeiro - ela continuou, bebendo o chá que havia trazido da cozinha. - Talvez ela simplesmente esteja esperando uma resposta.

xxxx

A chuva castigava a janela do pequeno quarto em cuja cama o jovem Lupin estava deitado, no escuro, contemplando o teto. Aquela situação o deprimia profundamente.

Ele pensava no apartamento que teria comprado, se tivesse dinheiro para tanto. Queria, como nunca antes, poder fazer sua vida _parecer_ menos decadente, por mais que, na verdade, ser lobisomem fizesse tudo ainda mais difícil do que já aparentava ser.

Um raio cortou o céu, iluminando vagamente o quarto. Silhuetas dos móveis foram reveladas por um breve segundo. Não que houvesse tantos móveis assim: na verdade, seu quarto tinha apenas a cama, um armário e uma cômoda, as três peças trazidas da casa de seus pais quando ele se mudara.

Mas aquela breve iluminação foi suficiente para que Remus visse a carta de Andromeda, que ele havia jogado sobre a cômoda e, depois disso, não havia mais tocado. "Talvez ela simplesmente esteja esperando uma resposta".

Iria escrever-lhe. Não iria fazer mal algum, iria? Tudo o que tinha a perder era o orgulho. Mas este já não sabia onde estava fazia tempo.

xxxx

Molhou novamente a pena no tinteiro e a encostou no pergaminho, deixando a tinta se acumular num borrão. Já fazia cinco horas que ele estava tentando começar a carta. Cinco _longas_ horas em vão.

Sequer conseguia decidir com que palavra iria começar. "Querida Andromeda"? Parecia-lhe o tipo de coisa que uma mãe escreveria - talvez não a mãe dela, mas qualquer outra mãe. "Prezada Srta. Black"? Apesar de ligeiramente irônico, era formal demais - lembrava-o as cartas de Hogwarts. "Andy"? Íntimo demais, caso ela estivesse morando com o noivo.

E depois do começo, o que diria? Não podia simplesmente dizer que não conseguia viver sem ela, porque... Bem, porque isso não era _verdade_. Também não podia ser frio demais, porque se não ia acabar por magoá-la, e isso era a última coisa que queria.

Não sabia como Lily podia fazer isso parecer tão simples. A ruiva tinha um dom acima de sua compreensão. Ela era capaz de escrever qualquer coisa, se lhe pedissem. Mas ele não podia pedir que ela lhe ajudasse. Tinha que fazer aquilo sozinho. Não só por Andy, mas por si mesmo.

xxxx

_Ma Chérie Andy,_

_Como vão as coisas com você? Já faz mais de uma semana que você foi embora e nunca mais deu notícias. Espero que tenha conseguido um lugar para ficar e que estejam te tratando decentemente aí._

_Sinto falta de você,_ srta. Black. _O que nós tivemos durante aqueles dois meses foi muito importante para mim. Como você deve supor, eu nunca havia me imaginado dividindo a minha vida com outra pessoa ­_por livre e espontânea vontade_, mas você me provou que, além de possível, isso pode ser divertido. E eu te agradeço por isso._

_Estou preocupado com o bebê - e também com a mãe dele, é claro. Dê notícias, por favor._

_Remus._

Ele releu as poucas palavras que havia, a muito custo, conseguido escrever. Não estava bom, mas, por outro lado, também não estava tão ruim. Esperou a tinta secar, mantendo os olhos fixos nas palavras, sem de fato lê-las. Dobrou o pergaminho e o levou até sua coruja, que piou baixinho.

- Você não precisa sair na chuva - acariciou a cabeça da ave. - Mas isso aqui é pra Andy, e eu quero que ela receba o mais rápido possível - abriu a janela da área de serviço, onde ficava a gaiola. A coruja piou novamente, abrindo as asas. Estava tão cansada de grades quanto seu próprio dono. - _Impervius_ - ele murmurou, apontando a varinha para a carta. Logo em seguida, a coruja levantou vôo, saindo em meio ao temporal que caía sobre Londres. Remus desejou ser como ela, capaz de se libertar da prisão a que tinha sido condenado pelos outros. Mesmo sabendo que essa liberdade não durava muito, preferia isso à própria vida.


	5. Nobody does it better

Sami: Obrigada pela sua ajuda e pelos seus comentários. Não, essa aqui não é pra vc. Mas eu vou fazer uma um dia. Uma BEM perfeita. E sem ninguém pra vc chamar de "vagabunda maldita"

Just: Vc não tem noção de como eu me matei por essa NC. Tomara que esteja boa o suficiente pra vc dizer de novo que "NC da Giu é sempre bonita".

Tata: Maestra, não teria um fim sem vc. Obrigada por estar de volta!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Nobody does it better**

Tô com saudade de você

Debaixo do meu cobertor

De te arrancar suspiros

Fazer amor...

**Vanessa Rangel - Palpite**

_Dor_. Era difícil descobrir que partes de seu corpo não estavam doendo ou, no mínimo, sangrando. Odiava as mutações, odiava as noites de lua cheia, odiava aquelas malditas grades, odiava aquele catre em que dormia quando ficava exausto, odiava o chão de concreto manchado com seu sangue e que machucava seus pés durante o dia e durante a noite. Odiava aquilo que seu "médico" chamava de _licantropia_ e que os outros chamavam de _aberração_.

Vestiu o roupão puído que ficava guardado num armário de metal particularmente incômodo. Se fosse um certo herdeiro de uma família rica de muita influência no Ministério, teria um quarto anexo, com roupas e remédios. Mas não era, e aquela jaula era tudo o que podia pagar.

Deitou-se no catre para ver o sol nascer através do teto de vidro. Será que _ninguém_ havia pensado que eles poderiam precisar dormir durante aquela semana?

A porta que dava para o interior do Ministério foi aberta, e um homem que lembrava o que os trouxas chamam de "carcereiro" entrou no aposento de paredes negras, iluminando o canto em que Remus estava deitado com uma lanterna. Após ter certeza de que ele estava completamente de volta à forma humana, abriu o cadeado da cela e o chamou.

- Visita para você, Lupin - disse, com uma voz rouca de quem quase nunca falava.

O rapaz sequer se dignou a olhar para a porta. Geralmente, seu chefe aparecia para mandá-lo fazer algum relatório ou algo assim. E, naquele momento, não queria falar de trabalho.

- Remus?

Aquela voz feminina e incerta fez o coração dele se acelerar. Reconheceria aquele timbre em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento.

- Andy? - o rosto dele se iluminou, pelo simples fato de saber que era ela que se aproximava lentamente, quase com receio de chegar perto _demais_. - O que você faz aqui?

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou, sentando-se na beirada do colchonete fino demais. O Lupin se sentou, sorrindo.

- Estou - suspirou, sentindo uma dor irritante ao fazê-lo. - E você? E o bebê? Por que você não me respondeu?

- Eu estava esperando os novos exames. Eu vou ter uma menina, Remie! - um sorriso orgulhoso se formou nos lábios cor de sangue. - Uma menina! O nome dela vai ser Nymphadora ou Calliope, a gente ainda não decidiu.

- Ninfas ou musas? - ele zombou. - Eu espero que o passaporte grego venha junto com o bebê.

- A mãe dele é grega, seu bobo!

- Interessante - Remus subitamente pareceu entediado. - Por que foi mesmo que você veio me visitar? Você não é de sair da cama tão cedo.

- Eu vim te pedir um favor. Um _imenso_ favor. E vim matar a saudade de você.

- Como se você sentisse _tanta_ falta assim de mim - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo não levá-la nem um pouco a sério. - Qual seria esse favor?

- Eu quero que você me leve até o altar no meu casamento.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

Os olhos negros dela refletiram um certo desapontamento. Ela sabia que ele ia dizer não, mas não ia aceitar essa resposta. Custasse o que custasse, iria fazê-lo aceitar.

- Eu quero você lá, e sei que esse é o único jeito de garantir que você vá - ela pousou a mão na coxa dele. Remus sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente. A lua cheia o deixava irritantemente suscetível a estímulos como aquele. E ela sabia muito bem disso.

- Andy... - ele fechou os olhos, tentando tola e inutilmente ignorar a presença dela ali. - Por favor.

A risada sarcástica dela inundou cada mísero espaço da cela, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso derrotado.

- Só te levar até o altar?

- E ficar lá, é claro.

- Vendo você se casar com o Ted? De jeito nenhum!

- Remie! - ela gemeu o nome do rapaz, fazendo um arrepio percorrer suas costas. - Faz só mais isso por mim?

- Eu não posso, Andy. Eu não conseguiria.

Ela o beijou, sentando-se em seu colo. Desistindo da luta para controlar a si mesmo, Remus a puxou para mais perto, correndo as mãos pelas costas dela, prendendo seus dedos naqueles cabelos longos, se perdendo na existência da mulher que amava.

- Acho que a gente pode terminar essa conversa depois - ela sussurrou. - O que você acha?

- É uma idéia bem interessante - ele respondeu, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios. - Isso é mais importante agora.

Remus sentiu cada uma de suas vértebras ser encostada no colchonete fino que cobria o catre de metal. Andromeda beijava sua boca com um desespero que ele nunca havia sentido nela. O perfume floral que só ela usava invadiu suas narinas, devolvendo-lhe a calma e o bem-estar que ele vinha procurando desde que a Black fora embora.

Correu as mãos pelas pernas dela, puxando a saia do vestido um pouco para cima. Era incrivelmente delicioso sentir o calor dela, ouvir aquela voz, relembrar o gosto de seus lábios, respirar o mesmo ar que ela, ver os olhos castanho-escuros zombarem de sua paixão.

- Você gosta mesmo de mim, né? – ela sussurrou a pergunta, de um jeito sexy que ele sabia ser muito raro. Andromeda sabia que era bastante provocadora sem fazer esforços.

Ela se sentou sobre as coxas dele, correndo os dedos pelo abdômen, descendo em direção à boxer preta que ele usava embaixo do roupão. Parou num corte especialmente profundo na cintura, vendo uma careta de dor ao tocá-lo ali.

- Então é assim que você arranja essas cicatrizes? – ele sorriu. – _Essa_ é uma coisa legal na licantropia, viu? Eu _amo_ cicatrizes – o olhar de Remus a fez entender que nada o faria mudar de idéia sobre o ódio que tinha de ser um lobisomem. _Nada_. – Pelo menos não está sangrando... – ela completou, casualmente, deixando a cama e andando lenta e sensualmente até a grade oposta, onde ficava a porta. Remus a olhou com tristeza, certo de que ela iria embora. Mas Andromeda se virou para ele, sem deixar seu sorriso desaparecer, e ele entendeu que ela ficaria. – Não se mexa, garotão.

Remus assentiu mecanicamente, sentando-se para ver o que aconteceria em seguida. _Sabia_ que ela não tinha ido para longe à toa. E, quando viu a garota desamarrar o nó que segurava a frente-única, ele concluiu que estava certo.

Ela desceu o vestido por seu corpo, com lentidão, revelando-lhe míseros centímetros de pele de cada vez. Quando finalmente chegou ao quadril, ela parou e encarou o Lupin, que a fitava como se nunca a tivesse visto. E, na verdade, algumas coisas tinham mudado com a gravidez, deixando-a mais bonita. Ele é que ainda não tinha reparado.

- Eu sou linda, não sou? – ela perguntou, cobrindo os próprios seios com as mãos e apertando-os, fazendo marcas de suas unhas macularem a pele perfeitamente branca.

- Perfeita - ele respondeu, vendo-a descer as mãos pela barriga, lentamente, acariciando, de uma forma não tão sexy, a pequena elevação na parte inferior onde crescia Calliope (ou seria Nymphadora?), terminando de tirar o vestido e jogando-o no chão.

Vestia agora só a mínima calcinha lilás – a cor que Remus mais gostava de vê-la usando – e as sandálias pretas de salto _muito_ alto.

- Eu quero você aqui, garotão – sussurrou, encostando o corpo na grade.

Como um cachorrinho muito bem treinado, Remus andou até ela e a beijou, prensando-a contra a grade. Andrômeda gemeu em protesto, como se quisesse dizer que se julgava importante demais para ser tratada com violência. O único problema era que ele sabia que ela, na verdade, gostava disso.

- Eu posso te mostrar o que é dor, se você quiser uma razão pra reclamar – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, empurrando-a com ainda mais força. Tomou seus lábios novamente, com voracidade e desespero, como se sua vida dependesse deles. – Ou eu posso te fazer se arrepender por ter ido embora da _minha_ casa.

As mãos dela se entrelaçaram na grade quando ele beijou sua nuca no lugar perfeito. Remus era especialista na arte de fazê-la perder o controle. E ela adorava isso.

Ele beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço e seu colo, enquanto tentava, sem a ajuda dela, tirar o que ainda havia de roupas. Livrou-se do roupão e da boxer, mas Andromeda o afastou antes que ele pudesse terminar de despi-la.

- Minha vez – empurrou-o, encostando Remus na grade e pressionando o corpo contra o dele, sentindo a excitação do rapaz. Beijou-o devagar e delicadamente, como se tentasse recuperar o romantismo. Como se, pela primeira vez, quisesse realmente _fazer_ _amor_ com ele.

Ela deixou os lábios dele, fazendo-o olhá-la como se a exigisse de volta. A garota sorriu e pousou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do rapaz. Ficou abraçada a Remus durante algum tempo, sentindo o coração dele batendo contra seu peito, antes de voltar a beijar a sua boca, percorrendo aos poucos o caminho até a pequena cicatriz que ele tinha no maxilar, perto da orelha. A única cicatriz em todo o corpo do Lupin que nada tinha a ver com a licantropia.

Remus sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar quando ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. Como ela conseguia produzir tal efeito era um mistério para ele.

Andromeda começou a descer os lábios, beijando cada centímetro da pele dele que pudesse encontrar em seu caminho. Não era apenas pelas sensações que provocava _nele_ que fazia isso: era para se lembrar para sempre do gosto do calor dele, da sensação de completude que ele lhe dava. Remus sorriu diante da expressão da garota quando ela abocanhou seu membro.

A Black já havia feito isso algumas vezes, é claro, mas sempre na cama. Nunca, nem mesmo com Ted, se ajoelhara aos pés do cara. Crescera ouvindo que era nobre demais para se rebaixar tanto. Mas aquela _nobreza_ toda certamente podia ser esquecida naquele momento, em que, já grávida e a duas semanas de seu casamento _com outro homem_, ia para a cama com o pobre e lobisomem Remus John Lupin.

A satisfação nos olhos dele apenas crescia, à medida que o embaraço de Andromeda – tanto pela posição quanto pelo ato em si - diminuía. E isso era, de certa forma, gratificante para ambos.

- Andy... – quando tinha sido a última vez em que ele havia gemido o nome dela numa situação como aquela? Fazia tempo, muito tempo. – Andy, eu...

Ela não podia negar que tinha ouvido o alerta dele. Tinha, sim. Mas _queria_ ignorá-lo. Porque simplesmente _não queria_ parar.

Remus se agarrou à grade, sentindo seu corpo inteiro ser percorrido por aquela energia sobrenatural e intensa que acompanhava aquilo que convencionavam chamar de orgasmo. E ele sabia, já naquele momento, que aquilo _não era_ o clímax.

Ainda de joelhos, Andromeda chegou para trás, bem a tempo de ver os olhos dourados dele se abrirem, junto com um sorriso nos lábios de ambos. Ele lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se pôr de pé.

- Você foi fantástica – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, abraçando-a e beijando sua boca.

Andromeda se afastou dele de novo e se dirigiu à cama, descendo a calcinha enquanto andava, até ficar completamente nua, ainda no meio do caminho. Aquela imagem dela andando nua, de costas para ele, despertou no lado animal do rapaz uma idéia repugnante, mas que ele não podia dizer que não era ligeiramente tentadora. Remus respirou fundo, tirando aquele pensamento da cabeça. Não só amava Andromeda, mas também a respeitava demais para isso.

Ela se deitou na cama, as pernas abertas de um jeito convidativo.

_Vagabunda_, ele pensou, andando até ela e deitando-se sobre o corpo da Black. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, puxando-o para si. Ele a beijou, tentando evitar atender seu pedido. Sabia que ela iria embora assim que acabasse, e _não queria_ vê-la partir.

- Rem... – os olhos dela brilharam de um jeito totalmente novo para ele. _Ela queria_. Como nunca antes, ela queria. E essa percepção o fez entender o quanto ele próprio a queria.

Remus suspirou, perdendo a batalha que travava contra si mesmo. Beijou os lábios dela e, lentamente, desceu o corpo. Andromeda se ajeitou, de forma a senti-lo melhor dentro de si, e o fitou. Não havia nada que ela não fosse perfeitamente capaz de conseguir.

As estocadas continuaram, lentas e profundas. Nenhum dos dois tinha pressa de ir embora, e isso fazia com que eles também não quisessem terminar tão cedo.

Ela mordeu com força o ombro do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer de dor e investir com um pouco mais de violência em resposta. A Black sorriu, uma expressão ligeiramente sarcástica no rosto. Aquilo renovou em Remus a sensação de _felicidade_ que estar com ela lhe proporcionava. Sentira _muita falta_ do ar _blasé_, tão claramente forçado, que caracterizava o ato de fazer amor com ela.

Ele voltou a estocar lentamente, na intenção de aproveitar de forma mais completa cada segundo que passava dentro dela. A respiração de Andromeda, cada vez mais irregular, o estimulava a alternar entre a delicadeza e a força, mas ele tentava, a muito custo, não atender a esse pedido da forma que ela queria: sabia que seu autocontrole em dias de lua cheia não era exatamente exemplar, e não queria - _não podia_ - machucá-la.

- Remie... - o nome dele escapou involuntariamente dos lábios de Andromeda e foi dito como aquela fosse a última palavra que ela seria capaz de dizer em toda a sua vida. - Rem... - ela repetiu, agora com mais certeza, seus olhos se fixando nos orbes dourados do rapaz, um brilho irresistível no fundo daquelas íris.

- Eu estou aqui, Andy - ele respondeu, parando por um segundo para acariciar o rosto dela, retomando as investidas logo em seguida. A Black sorriu diante do carinho dele. Mesmo para Remus, aquela era uma atitude incomum.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-o mover-se lentamente sobre seu corpo, ouvindo os gemidos ocasionais que escapavam dos lábios dele - e às vezes dos seus próprios -, inspirando o ar que ele expirava. Por um segundo, ela julgou ser capaz de entender como Remus se sentia, mas, ao reabrir os olhos e ver a expressão dele, percebeu que faltava o que o fazia tão perfeito: o amor que o Lupin sentia por ela, esse amor tão insensível e despropositado que tornava cada segundo uma amostra daquela coisa intangível que os tolos chamam de paraíso. O amor que ela sabia não poder sentir por ninguém.

O corpo dela estremeceu de leve quando ele acelerou as investidas. Ambos sabiam que, daquele momento em diante, não poderiam mais adiar o fim, por mais que o negassem.

Mas ainda podiam aproveitar as sensações que lhes invadiam...

Ele sentiu um leve arrepio ao pensar que aquela podia ser a última vez, que poderia não a ter em seus braços de novo enquanto a amava, acariciando o corpo dela e a beijando, imaginando tê-la para si, apenas para si.

Remus a olhou, sem desviar seus olhos em nenhum segundo, tentando compreender o que sentia, realmente, ao estar ali com ela. O que ela sentia? Por que estava ali? Mas, no fundo, preferia não saber, preferia continuar sentindo que, às vezes, ela precisava dele.

Sorriu, observando os olhos fechados dela e os lábios semi-abertos, e não hesitou em beijá-la, nem que fosse um simples roçar de lábios. Andromeda sorriu, abrindo os olhos e deixando transparecer o quão perto estava do prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Ele corou como sempre fazia, trazendo o corpo dela para mais perto de si e a envolvendo com um de seus braços, afundando o rosto no seu pescoço, afundando-se naquele cheiro floral, costumeiro, de que ele tanto gostava e que era dela, e apenas dela.

Sentiu as pernas de Andromeda rodearem sua cintura, incentivando-o nas investidas. Instintivamente aumentou a força e a velocidade das idas e vindas dentro dela, não querendo terminar e tampouco querendo parar. Ele queria se sentir assim, perto dela sempre, e nunca mais ter que arrepiar ao pensar que no dia seguinte ela não estaria ali.

- Remus... – as mãos dela apertaram seus ombros em resposta e ele sentiu o quadril dela tremer, enquanto a respiração falhava em seu ouvido. Aquilo o instigava, o excitava ainda mais, e cada vez estava mais e mais próximo do prazer que, agora, assomava o corpo dela e o deixava à beira do fim.

E, mesmo que não quisesse, puxou-a mais para si, assumindo o fim que chegara tão indesejado e tão intenso em seus corpos, respirando com dificuldade junto dela e deitando-se no mínimo espaço do catre, apertando-a contra seu peito.

xxxx

- Você jura que nenhum dos seus primos pode ir fazer isso? – ela fez que não. – Ah, Andy, eu te mato um dia.

- Não, Remie. Você faria isso mil vezes, se eu pedisse.

- Mil vezes mil – ele suspirou. – É daqui a uma semana?

- Duas – ela corrigiu. – Mas o ensaio é em uma semana. Isso aqui já acabou até lá, né?

- Hoje é o segundo de sete dias. Se for em _exatamente_ uma semana, eu posso ir.

- Eu vou estar esperando – beijou-lhe a boca novamente, recomeçando a se vestir. – Eu te mando uma coruja, sim?

- Espera essa semana acabar, ou ela volta – ele respondeu, de forma meio débil. – O sono de 48 horas acordado começava a tomar conta de seu ser. E não era muito fácil pensar vendo Andromeda catar suas roupas no chão depois de, mais uma vez, ter saído de sua cama.

Ela se vestiu lentamente, como se ainda estivesse decidindo se ia embora ou não. Por fim, as peças de roupa acabaram e a Black se viu forçada a se despedir dele.

- Andy? – ele sussurrou o nome dela, ao vê-la chegar à porta. – Isso vai acontecer de novo?

Ela se voltou para ele, um sorriso doce nos lábios carmim e um olhar de pena nos olhos escuros.

- Ninguém faz melhor – respondeu, atravessando a grade, trancando o cadeado e saindo pela porta.

Ainda deitado, Remus suspirou. Não sabia o que exatamente significava aquela resposta. Mas sabia que gostava, e muito, dela.

* * *


	6. Heaven can wait

Pig: obrigada pela epígrafe original, chuchu!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - ****Heaven can wait**

Eu sei que vou sofrer  
A eterna desventura de viver  
À espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida

**Vinícius de Moraes - Eu sei que vou te amar**

- Você está lindo – ela sussurrou, abraçando-o e beijando-o no rosto. – Obrigada por vir.

- Eu não podia _mesmo_ perder isso – ele respondeu, com ar entediado. – Posso conhecer seu noivo agora ou só no casamento?

Andromeda abriu um sorriso. Gostava de estar com Remus.

- Ele está lá no fundo, conversando com o ministro que vai fazer a cerimônia. A propósito, nós optamos por um casamento muggle, tudo bem? – Remus deu de ombros. Não se importava com esses detalhes bobos. Muggle ou bruxo, era um casamento. – Depois eu apresento você, eu prometo.

- Estarei esperando ansiosamente por isso – ele respondeu, desanimado. – O que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?

- Conhecer os convidados, ensaiar o que você tem que fazer... Seria legal também ficar amigo do Ted. Ele com certeza quer saber muita coisa sobre o cara que cuidou de mim e do bebê

- Aposto que ele vai _adorar_ o que descobrir – ele respondeu, sarcástico, pegando um copo de firewhisky em uma bandeja. Teria que beber, e muito, para sobreviver àquela noite.

- Isso vai depender do que você vai contar – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – E eu tenho certeza de que você sabe o que não dizer.

- O que eu vou ganhar com isso? – o tom malicioso do sussurro dele quase soou como uma ameaça.

- O que você quiser – ela respondeu, com um tom provocador que lembrou Remus da razão por que estava ali, para começo de conversa. – Agora, querido, eu preciso ir ver o que meu _noivo_ está fazendo. Divirta-se! – ela se afastou, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

xxxx

- Remie, eu quero que você conheça o meu noivo – ela sorriu, abraçando o Tonks. Ted apertou a mão de Remus, sorrindo.

- O protetor da minha boneca – ele anunciou. – Ou pelo menos é isso o que ela diz pra mim desde que veio morar aqui em casa. É um prazer conhecer você.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Remus analisou o outro. Ted era totalmente diferente do que imaginara a princípio, e essa talvez fosse a principal razão para Andromeda gostar tanto dele.

- A casa é sua, então? – perguntou, tentando puxar assunto. – A Andy não disse nada sobre isso.

- Eu me esqueci de mencionar na coruja? – ela sorriu, falsamente embaraçada. – Desculpa, Remie, eu devia mesmo ter contado que estava morando com meu noivo. É um lugar lindo, não?

- Aposto que você se sente melhor aqui do que lá em casa.

- É bom ter um pouco de espaço de vez em quando. Mas o centro de Londres é mais legal quando você passa o dia inteiro em casa. Tem mais gente passando pela rua... – ela suspirou. Na verdade, meio que sentia falta da casa dele, da simplicidade da vida com Remus. Odiava aquela ostentação toda, tão característica dos endinheirados. Mas, é claro, não ia viver de salário mínimo a vida toda. – E é um lugar legal, quando não se tem dinheiro.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, com uma expressão ligeiramente ameaçadora. _Não ia_ admitir que ela mexesse com seu orgulho. Por mais que ele praticamente não existisse.

- E o trabalho, Andy? Você nunca mais me disse nada.

- O Ted me disse que eu não devo trabalhar agora. Se eu quiser, depois que o bebê nascer, eu posso até pensar sobre isso. Mas agora não.

- Então, você voltou a ser uma Black. No pior dos sentidos.

O sorriso dela desapareceu por completo diante da última observação do Lupin. Para a sua sorte, a organizadora do casamento, uma bruxa baixinha de cabelos vermelho-vivo, se aproximou deles, perguntando se já podiam começar o ensaio.

Os noivos se entreolharam e assentiram. O trio seguiu a mulher para o hall de entrada, onde ela deu as instruções:

-Andromeda, vocês dois vão para a escada. Você vai se arrumar lá em cima, certo? – a Black assentiu. – Então, pra lá agora!

A morena puxou o Lupin para as escadas que levavam para os quartos, no andar de cima. Ela se sentou num dos degraus, olhando-o.

- Eu não quero essa expressão infeliz na sua cara, Remie.

- É fácil ficar feliz vendo você casar com esse idiota.

- Eu amo o Ted, Remus. Você precisa entender isso de uma vez.

- Eu entendo. Só não aceito. Nem vou aceitar nunca.

- Remie, eu... Eu queria te pedir... Eu sei que fui uma idiota por tudo o que eu te disse naquele dia. Eu deveria ter pensado um pouco mais em você. E queria te pedir desculpas por isso.

Remus sorriu. Sabia como era difícil para Andromeda dizer aquelas coisas. Sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a.

- Tudo bem. Eu aprendi a sobreviver a essas coisas.

- Eu também queria te agradecer por estar aqui. Significa muito pra mim.

- Eu sei – beijou os cabelos dela, sentindo aquele perfume gostoso característico da Black. Deixou-se ficar ali, daquela forma, durante algum tempo, até que a organizadora se aproximou.

- Lá em cima, Andromeda. Você vai descer as escadas quando a porta abrir e vai encontrar ele aqui embaixo. Romulus...

- O nome é _Remus_ – Andromeda interrompeu a ruiva.

- Tanto faz. Romulus, você espera ela aqui para levar ela até o altar. É só andar em linha reta pelo corredor entre as cadeiras. Bem simples. Boa sorte!

A organizadora voltou para a sala, fechando as portas duplas que separavam o hall das escadas e a sala de estar.

Andromeda subiu as escadas. Remus a observava atentamente.

- Eu vou querer uma dança em troca – ele avisou.

- Só isso? Você já foi mais exigente.

- O que eu poderia pedir? A sua noite de núpcias? Eu sei com quem estou lidando.

A Black sorriu, pousando a mão delicadamente sobre o corrimão. Remus ficou olhando-a, seus olhos fixos nos orbes negros, apreciando aquele sorriso. Não era meramente irônico. Ela estava _feliz_. E ele queria, mais do que tudo, ficar feliz por ela.

xxxx

Abriu a porta do quarto onde lhe disseram que ela estava. A garota se olhava no espelho, retocando a maquiagem, já usando o vestido de noiva.

- Branco, Andy? – o olhar dele automaticamente se encaminhou para a pequena elevação no ventre da garota. Um bebê crescia dentro dela. E ela, ainda assim, se casaria de branco.

Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo radiante.

- Eu me imaginei casando com esse vestido a minha vida toda. Não ia ser que ia mudar isso.

- Você tem realmente muita coragem – ele a abraçou e beijou carinhosamente sua testa.

- Talvez tenha – ela se afastou dele e o analisou. – Você está lindo – arrumou a gravata do rapaz, do jeito que costumava fazer quando moravam juntos e ele tinha alguma reunião no trabalho.

- Você está melhor – beijou a curva de seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Muito melhor. Eu mato esse cara se ele fizer você chorar. Juro.

Ela se virou novamente para o espelho. Sabia que essa promessa tinha menos a ver com os sentimentos dela do que com a frustração dele por não ser o noivo.

- Eu preciso terminar de me arrumar, Remie. Pode me dar licença?

Ele deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando Ted no andar inferior.

- Quer um drinque? – o Tonks lhe ofereceu um copo de firewhisky.

- Por favor – Remus aceitou a bebida e tomou um grande gole. – Você saberia dizer se o Sirius vem?

- O primo da Andy? Talvez venha. Por quê?

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Só isso.

- Vá embora – ele sugeriu. – Ela não _precisa_ de você.

- Ela conta comigo – Remus respondeu secamente. – E eu não vou desapontá-la, Tonks. Porque _eu amo a Andromeda_. E já está na hora de você entender isso.

- Exatamente por isso que seria melhor se você fosse embora.

- O homem que ela ama já a deixou na mão. Eu não vou ser o próximo a fazer isso.

Dizendo isso, Remus deu meia-volta e se afastou do noivo, que ficou olhando para ele, surpreso. Havia algo no Lupin que o incomodava profundamente. Principalmente porque ele sabia que essa coisa era o que poderia estragar seu casamento.

xxxx

Andromeda pousou a mão no corrimão, fazendo um barulho estranho quando as pulseiras se chocaram contra o metal. Remus se voltou para ela. Seu sorriso estava ainda maior, mas ela parecia prestes a ter um enfarto.

- E se der tudo errado? O que eu vou fazer?

Ele sorriu, condescendente. Tudo o que mais queria era que tudo realmente desse errado. Mas sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

- Se tudo der errado, eu mato ele e caso com você. Temos um acordo?

Ela assentiu, tirando os olhos dele por um instante, para fixá-los num relógio que ficava sobre o console. Cinco minutos para o casamento _começar_. Dava tempo de morrer de ansiedade antes disso.

xxxx

Ele a conduziu, de braços dados, até o altar, do lado oposto da sala de estar da casa do Tonks. Andromeda estava exultante, seu rosto parecia iluminado e seu sorriso parecia que não desapareceria tão cedo. E isso machucava Remus. Machucava mesmo, porque ele sabia que, naquele momento, era um mero acessório.

Entregou a noiva a Ted e se pôs em seu lugar, ao lado dos padrinhos e madrinhas. Cerimônias muggle eram realmente estranhas, se comparadas às bruxas. Mas ele não prestou atenção a isso: sua mente voava, rememorando aqueles meses que havia passado com ela, brincando de _A Bela e a Fera_. Talvez, no fundo, ele fosse mesmo um monstro.

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e apenas a Black pareceu vê-la. Ela sorriu. "Você _não é_ um monstro", ela lhe dissera um dia. Mas ele achava simplesmente impossível acreditar nisso naquele momento. Porque, no fundo, sabia que seres humanos merecem, no mínimo, compaixão. E nem isso ele tinha recebido dela.

- Andromeda Black, você aceita Theodore Tonks como seu esposo, prometendo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e ser fiel a ele por todos os dias de sua vida, até que a morte os separe?

Ela piscou brevemente, seus olhos dardejando do noivo para Remus e, depois, para o ministro. Suspirou e, então, respondeu:

- Sim.

O coração de Remus parecer parar de bater por um instante, quando ele ouviu essa palavra. As alianças foram trocadas e eles deixaram o altar.

- Parabéns pela sua força, Moony – Sirius deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas do Lupin.

- Foi impossível, Padfoot.

- Mas você deu conta. E eu estou orgulhoso de você. Achei que fosse te ver chorar copiosamente ou algo assim. Quer ir embora?

- Não. Ainda não.

- Moony, você tem que parar com isso.

- Eu devo te dizer alguma coisa sobre a Lily?

- Não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

- Não é como se você não quisesse que acontecesse.

- Adoraria – o Black sorriu, ordinário. – Você me deixaria fumar?

Remus deu de ombros. Sabia que Sirius só perguntava porque era educado o suficiente para saber que deveria perguntar. O Black lhe estendeu a cigarreira de prata, oferecendo-lhe um cigarro.

- Me acompanha?

- Eu não fumo, Padfoot. Você tá cansado de saber disso.

- Devia aprender. Ia tirar essa expressão da sua cara por uns... Cinco minutos.

- Eu preciso _beber_ pra isso – Remus resmungou.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Moony?

- Pergunta pra _ela_ – apontou para a Tonks, que agora tirava fotos com o noivo em todos os cantos da sala.

- O que você está esperando pra ir embora?

- No fundo, eu ainda acho que ela vai desistir – Remus soltou o ar pela boca, exatamente como Sirius fazia com a fumaça do cigarro. – E eu não posso ir embora agora. É deselegante.

- Pro seu bem, Moony, pelo menos sai daqui. Vai lá pro jardim e fica, sei lá, contando estrelas... Tira as fotos que tiver que tirar e vai embora. Eu sei que o James já te disse isso, mas você precisa ouvir de novo: você é um marauder. A gente não sofre por mulher. A gente não se envolve a esse ponto. Agora, respira fundo e trata de reencontrar seu orgulho. Nem que seja no fundo de uma garrafa de vodka.

- Padfoot, pelo amor de Merlin, _cala a boca_.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos! –Sirius debochou.

- Isso aqui é fácil pra você, senhor _Amante Profissional_. Mas eu não consigo lidar com essas coisas.

- Eu estive no casamento da Bellatrix – ele respondeu. – E eu sei como é difícil. Acredite em mim. E aceite o meu conselho: é melhor esquecer ela. Tem mulheres melhores no mundo. Por mais que você não veja isso agora.

Sirius disse alguma coisa sobre ir falar com a madrinha do noivo – uma muggle alta e magra que, a julgar pela maquiagem teatral, era modelo ou algo assim – e se afastou. Remus, decidindo que Sirius não estava tão errado, se esgueirou pela porta dos fundos e foi se sentar num dos bancos do jardim.

Ficou ali, bebendo uma garrafa de vinho tinto que havia conjurado, esperando por uma coisa que nem sabia o que era. Mas esperaria.

- Você está bem, Remie? – Andromeda sentou ao lado dele e tirou a garrafa quase vazia da sua mão.

- Perfeitamente bem – ele respondeu, sarcástico. – Estava esperando você terminar as fotos pra poder me despedir.

- Na verdade, eu te devo uma dança. E vim te procurar exatamente porque eu quero cumprir essa promessa. Agora.

- Eu vou ter que te passar para o Ted de novo?

Ela assentiu, lentamente. Remus suspirou.

- É o ritual, Remie. Não é como se eu quisesse que fosse assim. Vem comigo, por favor.

Ele levantou, parecendo contrariado.

- O que eu não faria por você?

- Eu ainda vou descobrir – ela sorriu, puxando-o consigo para a tenda onde ficava a pista de dança, que continuava vazia. – Você sabe dançar, não é? – ela o fitou, uma ligeira apreensão perturbando sua expressão.

- Eu ensaiei com a Melanie durante essa semana.

- Melanie? Aquela que você comeu assim que eu fui embora?

Os primeiros acordes da música começaram a tocar. Os dois se dirigiram ao meio da pista de dança.

- Quem te contou isso?

- As fofocas correm – ela se virou para ele e sentiu o braço esquerdo do rapaz envolver sua cintura, enquanto a mão direita tomou a sua.

Let's dance in style,

(Vamos dançar com elegância,)  
Let's dance for a while.

(Vamos dançar por um instante.)

- Você correu para os braços dele, não foi?

- Escuta, Remie, eu não quero brigar com você outra vez.

Heaven can wait,

(O paraíso pode esperar,)  
We're only watching the skies.

(Estamos apenas observando os céus.)  
Hoping for the best,

(Desejando o melhor,)  
But expecting the worst.

(Mas esperando o pior.)  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?

(Você vai deixar cair a bomba ou não?)

- Eu também não quero brigar com você – ele a afastou de si, fazendo-a girar para longe e puxando-a para perto outra vez. – Eu amo você – disse, quando o corpo dela voltou a encontrar o dele.

- Então, por favor, me ajude a tentar ser feliz.

Let us die young or let us live forever.

(Deixem-nos morrer jovens ou deixem-nos viver para sempre.)  
We don't have the power,

(Nós não temos o poder,)  
But we never say never.

(Mas nunca dizemos nunca.)

- É por isso que eu vou embora da sua vida. Pra nunca mais voltar.

- Não diga "nunca mais". É tempo demais pra você poder prever.

Sitting in a sandpit,

(Sentando num fosso de areia,)  
Life is a short trip.

(A vida é uma viagem curta.)

- Essa não é a Andy de que eu quero me lembrar pro resto da minha vida. Eu quero me lembrar da Andy que passou a minha formatura comigo. E é por isso que eu _tenho_ que ficar longe de você.

The music's for the sad men...

(A música é para os homens tristes...)

Ela não respondeu. Queria dizer que era a mesma, que não havia mudado. Mas não era verdade. Porque _ele_ a tornara uma pessoa melhor.

Can you imagine when this race is won?

(Você consegue imaginar quando esta corrida estiver ganha?)  
Turn our golden faces into the sun,

(Transformamos nossos rostos dourados no sol,)  
Praising our leaders,

(Louvando nossos líderes,)  
We're getting in tune.

(Estamos entrando em sintonia.)

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Despedir-se doía.

- Remie, eu preciso que você me escute. Eu nunca quis magoar você. Eu juro.

The music's played by the madmen...

(A música é tocada pelos homens loucos...)

- Shii – ele a interrompeu, colando o indicador em seus lábios. – Eu sei disso.

Forever young, I want to be forever young.

(Eternamente jovem, eu quero ser eternamente jovem.)  
Do you really want to live forever

(Você realmente quer viver para sempre?)  
Forever - and ever

(Para sempre e sempre?)

- E eu sei também que você nunca seria feliz comigo porque você não me ama. E eu quero me convencer de que essa é a única razão – ele correu o dedo pelo contorno do maxilar dela. Queria gravar aquele rosto para sempre em sua memória. O rosto da sua musa particular. O rosto da mulher que _ninguém_ amaria mais do que ele.

Some are like water,

(Alguns são como água,)  
Some are like the heat,

(Alguns são como o calor,)  
Some are a melody and some are the beat.

(Alguns são uma melodia e alguns são o ritmo.)

Apertou-a contra si, sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume. Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, sujando o terno de Remus. Mesmo não tendo sentido, ele sabia. E a apertou mais forte, tentando salvá-la da dor que lhe infligia por ir embora. Da dor que causava nela por amá-la.

Sooner or later, they all will be gone.

(Cedo ou tarde, todos eles estarão mortos.)

Ted se aproximou, pronto para tomar a mão de sua esposa e conduzi-la no resto da dança. Remus beijou sua testa, mantendo seus lábios colados à pele dela, sentindo seu calor.

Why don't they stay young?

(Por que eles não permanecem jovens?)

Roçou o nariz no da Black, movimentando a cabeça, lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Ela sorriu, docemente.

It's so hard to get old without a cause,

(É tão difícil ficar velho sem um motivo,)  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse.

(Eu não quero perecer como um cavalo moribundo.)

- Não vá embora ainda, Remie – ela suplicou. Não queria deixá-lo ir, porque, no fundo, sabia que se sentia segura com ele. E, naquele momento, não queria abrir mão daquela segurança. – Ele pode esperar.

- O que os outros vão dizer?

- Eu não me preocupo com isso agora. Só fica aqui.

Youth's like diamonds in the sun,

(A juventude é como diamantes ao sol,)  
And diamonds are forever...

(E diamantes são para eternos...)

- Diamantes são eternos – ele comentou, tomando novamente a mão esquerda dela, em cujo dedo anelar era exibido o anel de família dos Tonks. Um diamante, como aqueles que Remus passaria a vida toda juntando dinheiro para comprar, e provavelmente não conseguiria.

- A sua memória também.

So many adventures couldn't happen today,

(Tantas aventuras não poderiam acontecer hoje,)  
So many songs we forgot to play,

(Tantas canções que esquecemos de tocar,)  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue,

(Tantos sonhos arrumando-se de repente,)  
We'll let them come true.

(Nós vamos deixá-los tornar-se realidade.)

Remus sorriu brevemente.

- Eu preciso ir, Andy – ele sussurrou. Não queria chorar ali, sob todos os holofotes. – E você... Você tem o seu marido agora. Você é uma mulher casada. E ele está esperando por você.

Ela o fitou e suspirou. Não tinha o que fazer para evitar isso.

- Não se esqueça de mim, Andy.

Ela sorriu, melancólica. Nunca havia sentido tão claramente como naquele momento, em que todos os sentimentos eram em vão, que poderia amá-lo, se tivesse se permitido. E, por um instante, se sentiu uma completa idiota por não ter se dado esse luxo.

Forever young, I want to be forever young.

(Eternamente jovem, eu quero ser eternamente jovem.)  
Do you really want to live forever

(Você realmente quer viver para sempre?)  
Forever - and ever

(Para sempre e sempre?)

Ele a entregou para o marido e se encaminhou para longe das luzes e dos olhares. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos conforme ele se afastava dela.

Sim, ela o machucara. Mas ele a amava. Sempre amaria. E, por amá-la tanto, faria com que ela vivesse para sempre.


	7. All things come to an end

**Capítulo 7 - All things come to an end**

Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade. (...)  
E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.

**Vinícius de Moraes - Soneto do Amor Total**

_Dezoito anos depois_...

- Moony eu quero te apresentar a uma pessoa - Sirius arrastou o amigo até o andar de cima da antiga Mansão Black, agora conhecida como "Sede da Ordem da Fênix".

- Olha, Padfoot, eu chego a ter medo dessa frase - Remus resmungou, revirando os olhos. - Não tive experiências muito boas com as suas amigas.

- Eu não tenho mais amigas - a voz do Black perdeu um pouco do ânimo. Azkaban havia destruído a sua vida. - E não tem nada a ver com isso. É uma pessoa que eu _aposto_ que vai te fazer voltar a sorrir, Sr. Rabugento.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, em dúvida. Sirius abriu a porta de um dos quartos e o Lupin pôde sentir o perfume de Andromeda. Era ali que ela havia morado: naquela casa, naquele andar, naquele quarto.

O Black empurrou o amigo para dentro, e Remus conseguiu ver a pessoa que Sirius queria lhe apresentar: uma garota de longos cabelos rosa-chiclete que estava parada na janela, contemplando a rua. Mas Remus não conseguia notar os cabelos, por mais gritante que a cor deles fosse. E isso foi porque o corpo dela chamou a sua atenção, por causa da imensa semelhança com o de Andromeda.

- Moony, essa é a Tonks, minha prima.

- Filha da Andy? - a garota se virou e assentiu.

- Nymphadora Tonks - ela se apresentou, sorrindo. Sua voz era incrivelmente parecida com a da mãe. Ou pelo menos parecia para ele. - Mas ninguém me chama pelo nome. Nem a minha mãe - ela fez uma pausa, durante a qual analisou a aparência cansada de Remus. - E aí, beleza, Remie? Eu posso te chamar de Remie, né?

- Pode me chamar como quiser - ele respondeu, meio débil, se sentindo como se tivesse meros dezoito anos. Tonks se olhou no espelho empoeirado da penteadeira e, com uma careta de dor, tornou seus cabelos castanhos e curtos. - Eu conheci a sua mãe - o Lupin comentou, na falta do que dizer. Se sentia na obrigação de não deixar o assunto morrer. Até porque queria muito perguntar certas coisas a filha de sua musa.

- Ela falou de você pra mim - a garota sentou no banquinho da penteadeira. Remus sentou na cama, observando-a. - Disse que você cuidou de nós duas quando ela saiu de casa - ela o analisou novamente. - E que você era um cara bem bonito...

Remus se olhou no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam sem corte, a barba precisava ser feita, seu rosto aparentava a exaustão típica do pós-mutação, suas roupas eram velhas e surradas... Tudo nele contrastava com a aparência da Tonks, que estava impecável como sua mãe costumava ser.

- Como está a sua mãe? - ele perguntou, depois de um silêncio constrangedor.

- O que você quer saber? Eu poderia te dizer que ela está meio doente agora, ou poderia dizer que ela e meu pai estão casados e felizes... E acho que você vai gostar de saber que ela me pediu pra te dizer que ela lhe é eternamente grata por tudo o que você fez por nós duas.

Sirius pigarreou.

- Moony, eu estou lá embaixo. Depois você me conta o que aconteceu aqui. - e saiu do quarto, tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Vocês continuam morando naquela casona aqui em Londres?

Ela fez que não.

- Você não soube da história? Meus avós eram contra o casamento dos meus pais, porque eles achavam que a minha mãe estava dando um golpe. Logo depois do casamento, eles deserdaram ele também.

- E onde vocês moram?

- Woodstock - ela respondeu, sem hesitar. - Não me pergunte o que estamos fazendo lá.

Remus sorriu. _Ele_ sabia por que Woodstock.

- E ela está feliz? A Andy?

- Ninguém chama ela assim - Nymphadora riu. - Ela _odeia_. Prefere que chamem de Dro. Mas, sim, ela está feliz. Fora uma briga ou outra com o meu pai por causa de um ex-namorado que ela teve depois de sair da escola, eles estão muito bem.

- Ex-namorado? Quem?

- Não sei. Realmente não sei.

Remus sorriu novamente. Depois que ela saiu da escola, o único relacionamento _razoavelmente_ longo de Andromeda tinha sido com ele. E nem tinha sido um namoro, porque ela estava noiva de Ted e tudo mais...

- Eu aposto que ela vai adorar te ver - Tonks comentou, animadamente.

- Um dia - ele respondeu, vago. _Agora_ queria mesmo mudar de assunto. - Eu vou precisar ver na minha agenda.

- Desculpa perguntar, mas... Que agenda?

O Lupin e a Tonks se voltaram para a porta, na qual Andromeda estava encostada, olhando-os.

- Mamãe, olha quem eu conheci!

- Eu vi, filha - Andromeda fitou a outra, um sorriso maternal nos lábios. - Pode deixar nós dois conversarmos a sós?

Nymphadora levantou do banquinho e se dirigiu à porta.

- Ele é lindo, não é? - perguntou, num sussurro, à mãe, que assentiu sorrindo.

- Você não conheceu ele mais novo.

A filha saiu do quarto. Andromeda andou até ele e sentou-se a seu lado na cama.

- Dro? - ele franziu o cenho. Ela sorriu. - Woodstock? _Ex-namorado_?

- E babá do próprio marido - ela completou, com certo ar de pesar. O tom de superioridade desaparecera da sua voz, Remus pôde notar. - _Pobre_ e babá do meu marido inútil que não sabe trabalhar.

- Você continua dando aula, então?

Ela assentiu, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Abraçou o Lupin, descansando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Remus afagou seus cabelos, feliz por saber que nada havia mudado.

- Quase todos os dias antes de dormir, eu penso em como seria a minha vida se eu tivesse aceitado o seu pedido - ela sussurrou. - E eu concluí que eu deveria ter casado com você.

- Andy... Não me faz me arrepender por não ter feito nada...

Ela riu e roçou os lábios nos dele.

- Faz tanto tempo, Remie... E você não conseguiu me esquecer, não é mesmo? - ela zombou, acariciando as feições dele. Remus virou o rosto, tentando evitar o toque dela. - Tudo bem... Se você quer mesmo saber, ninguém faz melhor que você.

Ela tirou a aliança e a jogou no chão. Em seguida, beijou-o, _da mesma forma_ que fazia dezoito longos anos antes. E Remus entendeu que ele não tinha sido o único a não esquecer.


End file.
